Les Power Gundam
by Anrluz
Summary: Gboys et justiciers en costume très moulant...... La fin : les 4 derniers chapitres vu que ça fait plus de 6 mois qu'ils sont écrits et finis !
1. Pourquoi lui ?

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...  

Source principale : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers... Et aussi un délire d' Arlutun qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ça... ^^

L'origine de cette histoire : lors d'une discussion avec copine Ar Lutun sur un de ses délires qu'elle m'a fait lire. On a ensuite imaginé nos chers g-boys en costume très moulant style Bioman ou Batman ( au choix ^^)… De là est parti un grand délire entre nous deux… Délire qui a fini en fics… J'ai écrit une version des g-boys en costume moulant, Ar Lutun en a aussi écrit sa propre version…

Voici donc ma version des g-boys en costume moulant… Elle compte 12 chapitres ( et oui, elle est finie !!) J'enverrai la suite sur ffnet si je vois que cette fic plait, sinon tant pis…

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre 

et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires. 

Des justiciers au grand cœur, 

défendant la veuve et l'orphelin

dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam ! 

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

_Épisode 1 : Pourquoi lui ?___

   Il y a un soleil radieu, pas un seul nuage... Les oiseaux chantent gaiement à tue-tête en ce beau matin de printemps. Tout est tranquille dans ce coin perdu et silencieux de...

"- RENDS-LE-MOI !!!!!!!!!!!!"

   Autant pour moi... Tout n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'on pourrait le penser...

"- Heero !! Espèce de voleur ! Rends-le-moi !!!"

   Les hurlements qui traversent toute la ville viennent de ce gentil parc ombragé où rien ne se passe d'ordinaire... Plus particulièrement, ils proviennent du terrain de basket où deux jeunes gens paraissent vraisemblablement faire une partie. Je dis vraisemblablement car le plus grand des deux tient le ballon à bout de bras et l'autre tente de l'attraper en faisant des sauts de lapin. Malheureusement, il a beau sauter, sa tresse battant le mouvement, il n'arrive pas à reprendre son bien. Son adversaine, même si cela semble vraiment impossible, a une micro lueur amusée dans son regard cobalt.

"- Tu vas me le rendre, Heero ! Sinon, je vais me transformer en surperguerrier galactique et te foutre la raclée du siècle !

  - Baka ! Tu regardes trop le Club Dorothée, toi ! Bioman, ça n'existe pas ! Ce n'est que du cinéma et des monstres en carton !

  - Mais..."

   Le jeune homme à la natte n'a pas le temps de réagir car un cri superpuissant se fait entendre. Beaucoup de gens se bouchent les oreilles pour n'avoir pas à supporter l'insupportable hurlement.

"- On dirait quelqu'un qu'on égorge !

  - Ton ballon, Duo !

  - Que !"

   Brusquement et sans prévenir, Heero vient de rendre l'objet à son propriétaire et il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide, laissant Duo seul sur le terrain de basket, les bras repliés sur son ballon qu'Heero vient de lui enfoncer dans l'estomac.

   Après cette petite scène, on pourrait croire que les deux jeunes gens ne s'entendent absolument pas. Eh bien, c'est le cas. L'un est bavard, joyeux, insouciant et l'autre est silencieux, calme et sérieux... Bref, le contraire l'un de l'autre... Pourquoi sont-ils amis alors ? Ben... Parce qu'ils sont à la même école, du même quartier, que leurs parents sont amis depuis longtemps et qu'ils ont voulu que leurs enfants deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde...

   Donc, maintenant que le décor est planté, revenons plutôt aux choses sérieuses... 

   À quelques pas du terrain de basket où nous étions précédemment se déroule une scène étrange...

"- Au secouuuuuuuuuurrrrrrsssss !!!!, hurle la jeune femme."

   Et voici Relena Peacecraft, digne héritière d'un lointain royaume oublié et qui a gardé les traits carctéristiques de sa famille et de toute princesse qui se respecte. Portant un bel ensemble froufrouteux rose bonbon, elle ferait fuir ses plus fidèles amies.

   Lorsqu'elle crie de nouveau, tous les mécréants, vêtus d'un affreux costume marron et d'un masque sur le visage, se bouchent les oreilles. Quelle drôle d'idée avait donc eu leur chef ? Enlever cette sirène d'alarme ! L'un des brigands, plus intelligent que les autres, se munie de boule quiès pour s'avancer vers la victime et l'entraîner dans le secret repère des méchantes forces du mal.

   Relena hurle de plus belle dès que cet individu mal habillé la touche...

"- Au nom de la Justice, lâchez-la !   

  - Oh ! Mon justicier, se pâme la victime. Venez à mon secours, preux chevalier !"

   Un instant, le-dit preux chevalier fut tenté de laisser la demoiselle à son sort, mais aussitôt son sens de la Justice et du Bien refait surface. Il doit la sauver et se précipite donc à l'assaut des méchants.

   Le voyant apparaître devant lui, le kidnappeur clignote des yeux sous son masque et se demande vraiment ce que lui veut l'espèce de type en costume rouge digne du carnaval de l'année passée. Le brigand se débouche une oreille et reçoit en échange un coup qui le plie en deux. La jeune femme libérée saute alors au coup du chevalier masqué empêchant ce dernier de capturer le kidnappeur.

"- Mon héroooooooooossss !"

   Jamais le-dit héros n'a autant apprécié son casque protecteur qui se couvre progressivement de multiples traces de rouge à lèvre. Mais il faut dire que ces traces fushia s'assortissent admirablement bien avec le rouge de son costume. 

   Pourtant notre héros ne perd pas son sang-froid et repousse la victime ( dans une flaque d'eau) afin de dégainer son épée et de poursuivre les affreux bandits. Ces derniers, en voyant l'éclat brillant de l'épée étincellante au soleil, ne demandent pas leur reste et s'enfuient en courant. Le héros, tout de rouge vêtu, fait quelques pas à leur suite, mais ne peut aller bien loin car quelque chose le retient fortement.

"- Mon hérooooooossss !!! Dites-moi qui vous êtes... Je veux vous épouser !"

   Le héros lève les yeux au ciel, mais personne ne peut le voir car, évidemment, il a toujours son masque. Il jette un regard alentour et voit que les cris ont attiré des curieux. Parmi eux, un jeune homme à la longue tresse tient un ballon de basket et l'observe avec admiration.

   A-t-il donc enfin réussi à le surprendre ?

   Un peu plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans une sorte de cave secrète, tellement secrète que je ne sais même pas comment on a fait pour y arriver. Tout ce que nous pouvons voir dans la lumière bleutée c'est qu'il y a ici plein de matériel informatique, des tas de machines... Un robot humanoïde tapote distraitement sur un clavier.

   Notre héros, puisque c'est sa base secrète, apparait dans un éclair lumineux vert. Sentant sa présence, un hologramme se métamorphose presque aussitôt et demande.

"- Alors Heero ? Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

  - Comme d'habitude Professeur, vous le savez très bien !"

   Notre héros prononce une formule inaudible et, après avoir été enveloppé dans une lumière aussi rouge que son costume, se transforme en notre jeune Heero. Incroyable ! Personne n'avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui ! 

"- Quels sont ces nouveaux individus ? On peut vraiment pas être tranquille ! Je termine à peine de supprimer tous les membres de Oz qu'une semaine plus tard se présentent de nouveaux ennemis ! J'aimerais bien avoir la paix de temps en temps !

  - Ta mission est de protéger cette Terre...

  - Oui, je sais... Mais j'en ai marre de...

  - Il s'agit..., commença la voix métallique provenant du robot humanoïde, de la bande des Thorus...

  - Ils veulent quoi ceux-là, R2 ?

  - Je l'ignore... Et mon nom n'est pas R2, mais...

  - Je sais, tu veux qu'on t'appelle Nataku, mais pourquoi ?

  - Parce que c'est le nom que m'a donné mon constructeur, je te l'ai déjà dit, Heero !

  - Oui, mais moi, je préfère R2... Tu sais, le petit R2D2 de Starwars...

  - Compare-moi encore une fois avec ce nain de jardin et...

  - Suffit tous les deux ! Nataku, es-tu sûr qu'il s'agisse des Thorus ?

  - Oui, Professeur ! 

  - C'est qui ceux-là ?

  - Des ennemis beaucoup plus fort que les précédents...

  - Peuh ! Ils ont eu peur de Wing quand je l'ai sortie !

  - Parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas que tu interviendrais ! Je crois qu'il va nous falloir de l'aide...

  - Je saurais bien m'en débarrasser seul, Professeur !

  - Heero, les Thorus sont plus sournois que les membres de Oz. Tu n'as même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'ils avaient disparu... Non, je crois qu'il faut faire appelle à quelqu'un d'autre...

  - Je suis le meilleur, Professeur ! C'est vous qui l'avait dit !

  - Tu es peut-être le meilleur Heero, mais tu n'es pas le seul...

  - Comment ça, je ne suis pas le seul ?

  - Il y a d'autres personnes capables de se servir du pouvoir Gundam...

  - Vraiment... Et pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?

  - Moins tu en savais, mieux c'était...

  - Combien de personnes alors ?

  - Je pense qu'une seule sera nécessaire pour l'instant... Nataku, recherche la personne qui sera capable de porter Deathscythe...

  - Death-quoi ?

  - Deathscythe est le nom d'une faux thermique baptisée ainsi par son premier possesseur tout comme le premier propriétaire de ton épée la baptisa Wing...

  - Mais non ! C'est moi qui l'ai nommée ainsi !!

  - Si tu veux..., fit le Professeur pas contrariant.

  - Je l'ai trouvé, déclara Nataku.

  - Fais-le venir ici...

  - Mais non ! Cette base est secrète et...

  - Et tout seul, tu ne viendras jamais à bout des Thorus...

  - Attention, il arrive...

  - Il ?"

   Heero n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, un éclair lumineux vert se produit et une silhouette se dessine lentement. Heero tente de la définir et ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise à la vue de la longue tresse qui lui semble vaguement familière... 

"- Non... Non... Non..., commence-t-il à murmurer. Pas ça..."

   L'inconnu cligna des yeux quelques secondes après l'éblouissement dû au flash aveuglant qui l'avait transporté dans un lieu inconnu. Puis il regarde autour de lui et pousse un petit cri.

"- Wouaaaaaaahhhhh !! Géant le décor !!"

   Heero ne peut pas ne pas identifier cette voix reconnaissable entre toutes... La tête se tourne vers lui et tombe à la renverse quand le jeune homme à la natte tourne la tête vers lui.

"- Eh ! Heeeerrrroooo !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi-aussi ? T'as vu l'endroit ?

  - Bonjour, fit l'hologramme du Professeur.

  - Cooooool ! Ils ont pas lésiné sur les moyens !

  - Vous êtes ici dans le repère secret de..., commença le robot.

  - C'est quoi ce truc ?, demanda Duo en tapant sur le robot. Ça sonne creux !

  - Je suis Nataku, robot de...

  - Je peux t'appeler Nat' ? C'est plus court !

  - C'est mieux que R2 !, fit le robot en jetant un oeil à Heero qui haussa les épaules.

  - Professeur, c'était obligé de le faire venir ?

  - Nous n'avions pas le choix... S'il est là, c'est qu'il est suffisamment fort pour manier Deathscythe...

  - C'est qui ?, demanda Duo intéressé.

  - Suis-moi, fit Nataku. Je vais t'expliquer..."

   Heero a le temps de se relever et de reprendre un air un peu distant qu'un homme habillé d'un costume jaune revient dans la salle avec Nataku.

"- Hé ! Heero ! T'as vu ? Je suis mignon en jaune !

  - On dirait un poussin !, commenta simplement Heero.

  - Pas un poussin, je suis le Power-Gundam Jaune ! Et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

  - Et moi, murmura Heero. J'en ai déjà mal à la tête...

  - Tu vas voir, Power Gundam Rouge... Parce que c'est bien toi qui était au parc tout à l'heure... Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux ! Et on va défendre tous les opprimés du monde entier et de l'univers et de la...

  - Oui, on a compris Duo... Mais tu peux te changer maintenant...

  - Euh... C'est que..., bredouilla Duo. Nat' m'a pas dit la formule pour redevenir normal... Tu la connais, toi... Tu peux me la dire...

  - Et si je veux pas !, fit Heero en croisant les bras.

  - S'il te plait ! S'il te plait...

  - Non, non et non..."

   Le Professeur et Nataku voient alors Duo se mettre à courir derrière Heero qui refuse de lui donner la formule pour ôter son costume jaune, identique au rouge d' Heero, composé d'un casque et d'une espèce d'uniforme très, très moulant pour ne pas gêner leurs mouvements lors des combats. 


	2. Un nouvel ennemi

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...

Source principale : Les personnages de Gundam Wing...

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers... Et aussi un délire d' Arlutun qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ça...

Note : Ce chapitre est centré sur les grands méchants de l'histoire…

Oh ! Déjà trois reviews………. Merci à toutes les trois.o

Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu.

Pour la peine, je vous envoie déjà la suite.

Mimi : Ah oui… C'est vrai qu'il en existe un en costume noir… Mais, pas dans cette fic… Quant au Power-Gundam Bleu il arrivera en temps voulu… Mais j'ai trouvé très marrant de mettre Duo en jaune et Heero en rouge. Ca change justement de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir, après tout, Duo est toujours vêtu de noir, alors pour une fois son costume change ( et puis, je suis pas quelqu'un de logique)…

Aura : T'as vu ma belle excuse pour les mettre en costume très, très moulant ! Pour la suite, vu qu'elle est déjà écrite, j'attendrait peut-être moins longtemps avant de l'envoyer… Et oui… Il est fort possible que tu aies déjà lu cette fic, elle se trouve sur mon site, mais je l'enverrai ici aussi pour en faire profiter plus de monde

Jasynthe : Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi… Et les costumes moulant très bavant aussi

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires.

Des justiciers au grand cœur, défendant la veuve et l'orphelin dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam !

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

Épisode 2 : Un nouvel ennemi 

"- Ça commence à bien faire ! Vous n'êtes que des incapables doublés d'imbéciles !"

Sur une sorte d'estrade, un homme à l'air solennel harangue un ensemble d'hommes alignés en formation carré, vêtus d'un affreux costume marron et d'un masque sur le visage. Ces hommes, ce sont les fameux Thorus qui jusqu'à présent ont toujours failli à leur tâche. C'est pour cela que leur chef, pas content du tout, les insulte et qu'ils se laissent faire.

"- Mais franchement, je vous demande pas la lune, espèces de doryphore !"

Cet homme porte un élégant costume avec une cape de style royal et bordée d'or. Ses cheveux sont blancs et il est coiffé à la mode du dix-huitième siècle. Peut-être même que ce n'est qu'une perruque censée lui donner une allure digne et noble... Des traits sur le visage lui donnent l'air un peu fatigué et une crème épaisse cache ses rides.

"- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis puissance trente !

- Oui. Ô Grand Tubarov , déclarent d'une même voix les nombreux soldats.

- Je vous ai juste demandé de capturer une fille ! C'est pourtant à votre niveau, ça !

- Oui. Ô Grand Tubarov , répétent les soldats Thorus. Mais c'est à cause...

- Un seul à la fois ! Numéro 1 !"

Le Thorus nommé numéro 1 avance d'un pas et se présente au garde à vous. La seule différence avec les autres Thorus, c'est ce petit numéro 1 inscrit en orange sur le haut de son casque marron. D'une voix peu rassurée, il tente d'expliquer à son chef leurs récents échecs...

"- ... Dus à un nouvel ennemi qui apparait à chaque fois que nous tentons de nous emparer de la dame.

- Un ennemi , gronda Tubarov. Qui ose s'opposer au Grand Tubarov ?

- Ils se nomment eux-mêmes les Power-Gundam !

- Les quoi ? Mais c'est un nom complètement idiot !

- Oui. Ô Grand Tubarov ! Mais ils sont forts et...

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Euh... Deux..., répondit le soldat d'une petite voix.

- Deux ! Et ils tiennent tête à mes soldats !

- Euh... Ils sont puissants... Y'en a un qui a une épée et l'autre une faux..."

Le grand Tubarov compte rapidement jusqu'à 100 en tubarovien. Puis lumineuse idée, il décide de faire surveiller ces fameux Power-Gundam.

"- Et personne n'a eu l'idée de m'en informer plus tôt ! Ou même de les filmer...

- Je l'ai fait, Grand Tubarov...

- Qui êtes-vous ?"

Un homme élégant se montre alors. On ne voit pas son visage car il est à demi-masqué. Cependant, on devine qu'il est blond car ses longs cheveux tombent délicatement dans son dos. Son uniforme n'est pas celui des Thorus, mais ressemble plus à un habit royaliste. Personne ne songe à lui demander comment il a pu entrer dans leur base secrète...

D'ailleurs, je crois même avoir oublié de préciser que nous sommes dans une sorte de caverne avec de jolis drapés un peu partout et un immense drapeau derrière le Grand Tubarov qui représente... Euh... Un symbole indéchiffrable, croissement entre le triton et l'éclair croisé sur fond orangé de fleur de lys qui ressemble en fait plus à un narcisse qu'à un lys... Mais revenons plutôt au sujet principal...

"- J'ai ici des vidéos des derniers combats de vos soldats contre ces fameux Power-Gundam que je peux me vanter de connaître de longue date...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'ai suivi de loin tous ses combats contre Oz...

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient plusieurs ?

- Oui, ils sont deux maintenant... Mais laissez-moi vous montrer quelques-uns de leurs combats..."

Alors, sur un écran sorti de nulle part, on assiste à une petite projection...

Cafétéria...

De nombreux élèves sont installés et mangent. Relena entre, suivie d'une bonne dizaine de filles qui l'admirent et autant de prétendants pliés à ses quatre volontés. Elle s'installe royalement à la table la mieux placée, après en avoir fait dégager les anciens occupants.

Quelques minutes passent, puis un groupe de Thorus apparaît. Ils sont une bonne dizaine et se dirigent droit vers Relena. Tout le monde les laisse passer et beaucoup d'étudiants s'enfuient, tremblants de peur. Un jeune homme tente vaillamment de s'approcher des méchants Thorus, mais un de ses camarades l'attrape par sa longue tresse et le tire derrière lui jusqu'à le faire sortir de la cafétéria. Hors du champ de la caméra, on entend alors un grand cri.

"- Heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrroooooo ! Ça fait maaaaal !"

Le cri diminue peu à peu et le calme revient, bientôt à nouveau troublé par le hurlement de Relena qu'un Thorus voulait toucher. Mais cette fois-ci, les Thorus ont trouvé une solution face à l'arme secrète de la jeune fille. Ils se sont bouché les oreilles avec des écouteurs de walkman qui diffusent sans arrêt le dernier concert-live de Mozart.

Trois Thorus n'ont donc aucun mal à attraper la Relena dont les fidèles adorateurs se sont planqués sous la table. Ils vont la faire sortir de la pièce quand deux personnes leur bouchent le passage. Ils sont vêtus d'un costume qui moule élégamment leur corps et en fait ressortir les muscles. La seule différence est la couleur choisie par nos héros. L'un est rouge, l'autre jaune et le casque qui couvre leur visage est de la même couleur que leur uniforme...

Le rouge fait un pas dans la salle et Relena crie.

"- Mon hérooooossss !"

Mais le jaune ne paraît pas décidé à laisser le rouge prendre la vedette. Il fait un bond et vient se planter devant son ami.

"- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs... Faites place aux fameux Power-Gundam ! Permettez-moi de me présenter... Je suis le Défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, Protecteur des opprimés et des bafoués... Je n'ai aucun égal et personne ne me résiste... Je suis...

- Viens plutôt me donner un coup de main au lieu de papoter !"

Le Power-Gundam Rouge est en effet en train de se battre depuis cinq minutes alors que son camarade tient un long discours. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourne avec l'intention de l'aider, le Gundam Rouge a fini de tuer les pauvres Thorus avec sa magnifique épée surnommée Wing.

Alors que la victime se dirige déjà vers son héros, celui-ci se précipite vers le Power-Gundam Jaune et l'attrape par le bras. Bientôt, les deux justiciers disparaissent...

Quelques jours plus tard...

Sommet d'un immeuble...

Les méchants Thorus ont été interceptés avant d'avoir pu tenter une approche de leur victime ou alors les Power-Gundam se sont trouvés sur leur chemin... Quoiqu'il en soit, les gentils défenseurs se battent contre les affreux méchants à grands coups de Wing et de Deathscythe.

Le caméraman, dont on ignore la façon dont il a été prévenu du combat, se trouve admirablement bien placé. Grâce à ses zooms très précis, on peut suivre tous les mouvements élégants du Power-Gundam Rouge et de son épée à la lame étincellante. Quant au Power-Gundam Jaune, on a plutôt l'impression qu'il tente de garder l'équilibre. Les gestes qu'il fait semblent même démontrer que c'est la première fois qu'il se sert de son arme. D'ailleurs, une ou deux fois, sans l'intervention de son coéquipier, il aurait été blessé...

La caméra se permet un gros plan sur le Power-Gundam Jaune lorsqu'il s'arrête de combattre et reprend son souflle. Une étrange marque semble apparaitre sur le devant du casque. Un curieux dessin se dévoile alors à nos yeux... On dirait... Mais oui... C'est... C'est... Un poussin !

La caméra sursaute. Apparemment, celui qui la tenait ne s'attendait pas à revoir ce symbole un jour. Mais il semble se reprendre et fixe l'objectif sur le Power-Gundam Rouge afin de regarder s'il possède lui-aussi une marque sur son casque... Effectivement, elle y est... C'est un poisson... Un poisson rouge pour être exact...

Mais déjà les deux justiciers s'apprêtent à porter le coup de grâce et ils le font dans un même élan. Les Thorus disparus, on assiste alors à une scène très bizarre. Le Power-Gundam Rouge se tourne vers son compagnon et lui parle avant de se mettre à lui taper sur le casque, mécontent sans doute qu'il n'ait pas su se battre. Le Power-Gundam Jaune met ses mains sur sa tête pour se protéger et s'enfuit en courant, poursuivit par son camarade.

Le Grand Tubarov soupire quand l'écran rediffusant les combats s'éteint. Il ignorait que ses Thorus étaient aussi nuls que ça... Il demande alors à l'homme masqué qui lui a montré ces vidéos qui il est.

"- Mon nom n'a aucune importance, Grand Tubarov. Je peux vous aider. J'ai étudié les techniques de combats du Power-Gundam Rouge. Je peux apprendre à vos hommes à parer quelques coups...

- Et l'autre ?

- Il ne me semble pas encore très doué avec son arme... C'est encore un débutant... Cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'il combat avec l'autre...

- Que veux-tu en échange de ton aide ?

- Je vous le dirai en temps voulu...

- Maintenant !

- Soit... Je veux la vie d'un homme... Qu'il m'appartienne... Et sans votre aide, je ne pourrai jamais arriver à l'avoir...

- Quel homme ?

- Permettez-moi de garder le mystère sur son identité. Je ne voudrais pas que des espions en apprendre davantage...

- Il n'y a pas d'espion chez mes hommes , s'indigne le Grand Tubarov.

- Peut-être, mais je désire demeurer très prudent sur cette histoire-là... Des expériences passées m'ont démontré que le silence est parfois le meilleur gardien d'un secret...

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Grand Tubarov. Je me suis battu contre des hommes dans le passé. L'un d'entre eux était un habile mystificateur. Plusieurs fois il a réussi à m'approcher sans que je le reconnaisse... Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit éliminé.

- Par vos soins ?

- Je dirai plutôt avec mon aide..."

Le ton employé suggère alors que l'homme sourit sous son masque. Il semble être prêt à tout. Le Grand Tubarov ne réfléchit pas plus que ça. Il a besoin d'un homme de poigne capable de prendre en main ses soldats. Cet homme fera l'affaire...

"- C'est d'accord... Mais votre première mission sera la capture de la fille Peacecraft... Ainsi que d'autres services... Nous verrons bien quand arrivera le moment de s'occuper de votre affaire... Monsieur ?

- Merquise... Zechs Merquise...

- Bienvenu dans l'antre des Thorus..."

L'homme fait un petit salut. Il va montrer à ce Tubarov ce que peut faire un homme quand il est bien entaîné. Ce sont les Thorus qui vont en pâtir le plus car à partir de cet instant ils suivent un farouche et épuisant entraînement améliorant leurs performances...

En voyant les résultats obtenus en peu de temps, le Grand Tibarov se délecte alors de sa prochaine victoire et éclate d'un rire dément, annonciateur de durs combats pour nos justiciers...

A suivre


	3. Mais qui sont ils ?

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...  

Source principale : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers... Et aussi un délire de copine Arlutun qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ça... ^^

Ginger : Merci pour ta petite review. ^_____^

Voici la suite…

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre 

et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires. 

Des justiciers au grand cœur, 

défendant la veuve et l'orphelin

dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam ! 

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

_Épisode 3 : Mais qui sont-ils ?___

"- Mon hérooooooossss !!! Reeeviens !!!"

   Encore une fois les Power-Gundam ont sauvé Relena. Encore une fois ils ont tué les méchants Thorus. Encore une fois ils sont partis sans décliner leur identité. Et encore une fois, Relena supplie son Power-Gundam Rouge de revenir... Ce que le-dit Power-Gundam ne fait absolument pas... Au contraire, il s'enfuit rapidement dans le soleil couchant avec son fidèle compagnon, laissant seule et abandonnée la pauvre et innocente victime...

"- Mon héééroooooooooooosss !! Où vas-tu ?, s'égosille encore la victime qui n'a rien compris."

   Cette fois-ci le combat a eu lieu en pleine rue, à la sortie du lycée et nos justiciers en costume moulant ont encore gagné après la panique créée par les Thorus...

   Relena reste seule une demie minute, le temps pour ses admiratrices et ses prétendants de sortir de leurs cachettes. On voit apparaître quatre têtes féminines derrière une haie ( d'où, en écartant le feuillage, elles ont pu observer les valeureux justiciers au combat et baver longuement sur leur séduisant costume ras-du-corps). Deux jeunes garçons sortent de sous une voiture et trois descendent de l'arbre où ils s'étaient perchés...

   Bientôt, une bonne quinzaine de personnes entourent Relena et lui demandent comment elle va. Celle-ci ne répond pas, fixant inexorablement l'endroit qui a vu disparaitre son preux chevalier rouge. Une fille, Hilde de son prénom, demande si quelqu'un sait qui sont ces fabuleux justiciers qui n'ont peur de rien. Personne ne répond... Relena a alors une splendide idée...

"- Je vais découvrir qui est mon beau chevalier rouge !

  - Nous sommes tes chevaliers !, s'exclament en chœur les prétendants masculins de Relena.

  - Pas toi, idiote !, déclare Lucrecia à sa voisine.

  - Mais ze veux être un zevalier !

  - Tu peux pas être un chevalier, explique Sally. 

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Parce que tu es une fille, Lady Une !, crient en même temps Sally et Lucrecia."

   Relena ne s'occupe pas de ses admiratrices ou de ses prétendants. Elle sort son arme secrète de son sac aussi rouge que la tenue de son chevalier. Elle tape un numéro et appelle son papounet chéri avec son portable en forme de poisson. Le papounet promet à sa petite fille chérie de mettre son meilleur détective sur cette affaire. 

   Avec un long sourire, Relena range son portable et se dirige vers la limousine rose bonbon qui l'attendait patiemment.

* * * *

   Pendant ce temps à la base secrète de nos justiciers qui, soi-dit en passant, se sont télétransportés là-bas parce que ça va plus vite que de faire le chemin à pied et que de toutes façons, c'est une base ultra-secrète, donc personne, même pas eux, ne savent où elle est...

   Donc, pendant ce temps, à la base des Power-Gundam...

   L'hologramme du professeur apparait en même temps que les deux justiciers. Ils reprennent leur vrai visage et quittent leur costume ultra-moulant...

"- Alors Heero ?, demande le professeur.

  - Rien de particulier, les Thorus ne savent absolument pas pourquoi ils doivent capturer la fille, déclare Heero habitué aux rapports nets et précis. Ils ne font qu'obéir aux ordres.

  - Ils sont stupides, c'est tout... Vouloir enlever cette fille, mais c'est..."

   Duo est interrompu par le professeur qui le félicite pour ses progrès.

"- Oui, mais il y a un truc qui m'embète...

  - Quoi donc, Duo ?

  - C'est le poussin ! Franchement, vous trouvez que ça fait sérieux un poussin sur le casque d'un justicier et sur sa poitrine !

  - Il fallait un animal correspondant à ta couleur...

  - Mais pourquoi un poussin ?

  - Tu as une autre idée ?

  - Euh... Oui... En cherchant bien...

  - Quoi donc ?

  - Euh... Un... Un...

  - Un canari, peut-être, fait Heero.

  - Oui, c'est ça ! Un cana... Mais dis tout de suite que j'ai une tête de piaf !

  - Je l'ai pas dit, ni même pensé... Mais c'est un joli nom pour toi, ça... Monsieur Tête de Piaf !

  - Heeerooo..., menaçe Duo."

   Duo s'apprête à courir après Heero, mais quelqu'un le retient par sa tresse. Duo se retourne et récupère son bien d'un geste possessif.

"- Mais ça fait maaaaaal !!

  - Tu dois encore t'entraîner. Tu n'es pas encore au point.

  - Bien sûr que si, Nat' !, répond fièrement Duo.

  - Tu as raté trois adversaires sur six.

  - J'ai fait la moitié !

  - C'est pas encore parfait, Duo.

  - Mais, Nat'...

  - Un justicier se doit d'être parfait, intervient Heero.

  - Parce que tu es parfait, toi ?

  - Je sais me battre, moi !

  - Ah ouais ?, demande Duo en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

  - Ouais.

  - Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je vais te battre à plat de couture !

  - Tu n'y arriveras pas.

  - Dit tout de suite que je suis nul !

  - Tu es nul, Tête de Piaf !

  - On va voir ça !"

   Une lueur de défi dans les yeux, les deux jeunes garçons s'affrontent du regard avant de se diriger dans la salle d'entrainements pour ne pas faire de dégâts dans la salle des commandes.

   Quand ils ont disparu, le professeur-hologramme soupire.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demande le robot Nataku.

  - J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine... Les Thorus semblent de plus en plus déterminés et... Doués...

  - Heero ne l'a pas mentionné...

  - Mais il l'a remarqué. Les Thorus ont l'air de se défendre de mieux en mieux... Comme si quelqu'un les entraînait à esquiver les coups... 

  - Quelqu'un leur apprendrait à se battre ?

  - C'est fort possible...

  - Que pouvons-nous faire ?

  - Heero ne nous demandera jamais de l'aide, ni Duo... Ils sont aussi fiers l'un que l'autre...

  - Alors comment être sûr qu'il ne leur arrivera rien ?

  - Je crains qu'il ne faille éveiller un autre Power-Gundam...

  - Lequel ?

  - Le bleu me semble bien indiqué... Il a toujours été discret...

  - Mais le rose ou le vert...

  - L'un est trop instable et l'autre ne sait pas contenir ses penchants violents... Souviens-toi ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'on les a réveillés...

  - Oui.. Ils ont failli s'entretuer...

  - Le bleu est plus réfléchi... Et personne ne se doutera de son identité...

  - Je vais prévenir les deux autres...

  - Non.

  - Comment ça, Professeur ?

  - Aucun des deux ne devra connaître l'existence du Power-Gundam Bleu tant que sa présence ne sera pas absolument nécessaire... Il restera dans l'ombre pour l'instant.

  - À vos ordres, professeur."

   Et c'est la raison pour laquelle personne ne saura tout de suite qui est ce fameux Power-Gundam inconnu... Moi-même, aussi discrète qu'une souris, j'ai essayé pendant une heure de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Nataku ce qu'il tapait sur son ordinateur. Mais j'ai rien pu voir !! Pourquoi faut-il que je sois aussi petite ? Ou alors, c'est Nataku qui est trop grand ! En tout cas, je n'ai pas pu en savoir davantage... Et je me suis vite éloignée en entendant revenir nos deux Power-Gundam...

"- Tu vois que je t'ai battu !

  - Une seule fois, Tête de Piaf ! Et encore tu as triché !

  - J'ai pas triché ! J'ai crié **_'Oh !! Mon héééérrooooooos'_** en imitant la voix de ta copine !

  - C'est pas ma copine !

  - Pourtant, elle te saute dessus dès qu'elle te voit !

  - Dès qu'elle voit le Power-Gundam Rouge, nuance !

  - Oui, c'est vrai... Quand t'es Heero, elle doit pas supporter ton air muet de poisson hors de l'eau !

  - Oh, toi le crâne de Tête de Piaf, tu...

  - SILENCE !, s'exclame soudain Nataku. Écoutez plutôt les infos !"

   Les deux jeunes hommes se tournent vers l'écran principal qui diffusent alors d'étranges nouvelles. Comment ça, j'ai pas indiqué qu'il y avait un écran géant ? Mais il y en a un dans toutes les bases secrètes, voyons ! Sinon comment on pourrait être averti des attaques des méchants Thorus et... Mais pourquoi je dois me taire ?... Comment ça, c'est important ce qu'il raconte le présentateur... On ne voit qu'une seule image qui bouge même pas et qui représente une sorte d'usine militaire ou de centrale ou bien... Quoi ? Pourquoi personne m'écoute ? Pourquoi tout le monde écoute ce que dit le présentateur invisible ?

"- ... Et selon toute probabilité, les bandits ont été arrêtés et capturés avant d'avoir mené à bien leur mission. Ils n'ont en effet pas réussi à s'enfuir avec cette terrible arme qu'est le gundamium. Les mécréants, vêtus d'étranges costumes marron, sont apparemment entrés sans problème dans le bâtiment principal. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la mystérieuse intervention dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Selon un témoin, une étrange ombre aurait empêché les brigands d'agir... Nous en saurons sûrement plus après les premiers relevés d'enquête qui s'effectuent en ce moment-même..."

   L'image change alors et l'horrible usine grisâtre laisse place à... "Wouahhh !!! Qu'il est mignon !!"

Humm... Pardon... Donc, sur l'écran apparaît alors le portrait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, non vêtu d'un costume comme tous les autres présentateurs, mais d'une chemise verte qui lui va à ravir et qui le rend vraiment très mignon...( Comment ça, j'ai déjà dit qu'il était mignon ? Et alors... C'est vrai, il est à croquer !!)... Donc, c'est un magnifique jeune homme aux traits fins et au regard sombre et captivant. Des yeux en amande aussi noirs que la nuit... Il a les cheveux tirés en arrière et liés en une petite tresse adorable. Et sa voix, tellement suave qu'on l'écouterait parler pendant des heures...

"- C'était Chang Wufei, envoyé spécial de TVdirect..."


	4. Sur la piste du crime

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...  

Source principale : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers... Et aussi un délire d' Arlutun qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ça... ^^

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre 

et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires. 

Des justiciers au grand cœur, 

défendant la veuve et l'orphelin

dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam ! 

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

_Épisode 4 : Sur la piste du crime... _

"- Où allons-nous cette fois ?

  - À Météoreville...

  - Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas là-bas que nous trouverons des indices sur nos voleurs de gundamium !

  - Je sais... Mais ce sont les ordres, on arrête cette enquête-là...

  - Une autre ? Qui vient de quelqu'un haut placé, je suppose...

  - Oui... Un dénommé Peacecraft... Tu connais ?

  - La famille Peacecraft ! Bien sûr !

  - Que sais-tu sur eux ?

  - Une riche famille qui se dit héritière d'un lointain royaume au nom inconnu... Darlian, le chef de famille actuel, possède un capital énorme dans le monde entier. Il dirige un grand nombre d'entreprises, d'usines, de bureaux... Il a su créer un empire colossal avec des succursales un peu partout...  C'est un type qui sait ce qu'il veut... Et qui paye pour l'avoir...

  - Je ne te savais pas aussi renseigné sur lui.

  - Disons que j'ai eu à faire deux ou trois fois à certains de ses employés... Ils ne disent que le strict minimum... Et ça m'étonne qu'il ait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Il a la réputation de laver son linge sale en famille, sans l'intervention d'autrui... Que sais-tu de notre affaire ?

  - Je sais que nous allons devoir mener une enquête non pas pour ce Darlian, mais pour sa fille, d'après ce que m'a dit Catherine.

  - Encore une gosse de riche à qui il faudra passer tous ses caprices... Mais pourquoi nous ?

  - Parce que nous sommes les meilleurs ! Nous arrivons au lieu de rendez-vous..."

   Le conducteur arrête la voiture sur le parking d'un luxueux hôtel privé et les deux coéquipiers sortent.

"- Tu es sûr que c'est là ?

  - Aucun doute. C'est la bonne adresse..."

   Et sans attendre les deux hommes entrent dans l'hôtel et se font annoncer auprès du majordome. Le temps que ce dernier les conduise au petit salon, attardons-nous un peu sur ces deux nouveaux personnages qui viennent d'apparaître dans notre récit. 

   Tous les deux semblent avoir vingt-cinq ans au moins et sont vêtus élégamment. Ils ne portent cependant pas de costume ou d'uniforme. L'un est vêtu d'un jean classique et d'une chemise bleue, l'autre d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste de la même couleur recouvrant une chemise rouge. 

   Le conducteur de la voiture est un châtain très mignon avec une mèche qui lui cache une partie du visage et lui donne un air rebelle. Ses yeux, même si un seul est visible, sont d'un vert tellement profond qu'on dirait de pures émeraudes...

   Quant à son coéquipier, il a un adorable visage fin et doux. Ses cheveux blonds renforçent cet air angélique qui attire immédiatement la sympathie et la confiance des gens. Cependant, son regard turquoise démontre qu'il n'est pas si innocent que cela, même si l'on s'y noierait avec plaisir... 

   L'auteur d'ailleurs reste plantée dans le souvenir de ces yeux-là pendant un long moment après qu'ils soient passés... Elle se dit que le mélange turquoise-émeraude serait intéressant... Quoi ? Comment ça : pas de spoiler ? Mais c'est pas un spoiler... C'est juste une impression... Comment ça :  il faut garder du suspense ? Mais... Tout le monde sait bien que j'aime tromper le lecteur... Oups... Y'a des gens qui savaient pas... Désolée... J'ai rien dit... ( L'auteur s'éclipse rapidement...)    

   Passons maintenant au petit salon somptueusement décorée et finement brodé de jolies couleurs vives, avec une très étrange dominante écarlate... Les seules fleurs dans la pièce sont d'ailleurs de magnifiques roses pourpres, un bouquet sur la cheminée, un sur la table et un autre dans un coin... Le mobilier est de style banal, mais élégamment installé... 

   Et presqu'au centre de la pièce, nous retrouvons notre victime habituelle des Thorus. Celle-ci ne prend même pas la peine de se lever et attend patiemment que les deux hommes viennent à elle. Le brun lui fait un petit signe de tête et le blond lance un bonjour courtois. Un instant, un coin du cerveau de la jeune femme admet la beauté élégante du blond et le charme mystérieux du brun, mais aussitôt ses pensées retournent vers son preux chevalier tout de rouge vêtu...

   Les deux hommes s'installent face à la jeune femme, de l'autre côté de la table basse, sur le canapé au tissu rouge. Le brun laisse parler son ami qui demande simplement pourquoi on les a fait venir.

"- Je veux que vous enquêtiez sur quelqu'un."

  - De qui s'agit-il ?

  - C'est justement ce que je veux savoir !, s'exclame Relena.

  - Comment pourrions-nous savoir de qui il s'agit si nous ne le connaissons pas ?

  - Je voux le montrerai ! C'est le Power-Gundam Rouge ! Je veux savoir qui il est !

  - Le Power... Gundam... Rouge...

  - Oui, mon héééérrrrrooooos !! Il m'a sauvé la vie tant de fois ! Je veux l'épouser ! Retrouvez-le-moi !

  - Mademoiselle...

  - Je suis Relena Peacecraft ! Mon père, Darlian Peacecraft, déclara Relena en articulant bien, payera tous les frais occasionnés par cette affaire."

   Les deux hommes comprennent le sous-entendu contenu dans les paroles de Relena Peacecraft. Son père est riche, très riche... Et a beaucoup de pouvoir... Le blond jette un regard à son coéquipier. Ils se comprennent sans échanger un seul mot. Le blond reprend alors.

"- Il nous faudrait plus de détails sur cette personne dont vous voulez connaître l'identité... Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit ?

  - C'est exact ! Il est..."

   Et Relena commence à parler de son courageux héros rouge... Pendant une heure, elle n'arrête pas et aucun des hommes ne songe à l'arrêter... Le blond pense soudain que s'ils partaient, elle continuerait à parler...

   Finalement, essoufflée, la jeune femme s'arrête et songe enfin à demander l'identité des deux détectives envoyés par Scotland Yard et qui, soi-disant, seraient les meilleurs du monde. Le blond répond et les présente, lui et son ami. Puis ils prennent congé de la jeune femme qui les salue royalement.

"- J'ai cru qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais de parler !, s'exclame le blond en fermant la portière de la voiture.

  - Et dire qu'on nous paye pour retrouver un type qui joue à Batman !, ajoute son ami en mettant le contact.

  - Ça nous changera des habituels histoires d'espionnage, ça c'est sûr !, sourit le blond.

  - Tu penses quoi de toute cette histoire, Quatre ?

  - Je me dis que le type en costume a peut-être pas envie qu'on connaisse son identité... Si c'est pour voir cette fille lui courir après...

  - Je suis de ton avis...

  - Tu nous mènes où ?

  - Cette affaire est tout frais payés par la maison Peacecraft... Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas loger dans un bon hôtel pour une fois ?

  - Trowa ! Tu veux dire que...

  - J'ai toujours rêvé de t'emmener dans un grand hôtel luxueux, c'est l'occasion, non ?

  - Trowa, t'es impossible !, sourit le blond. Toujours à profiter de la situation !

  - D'ailleurs, j'avais oublié ceci..."

   Trowa fait alors apparaître quelque chose dans sa main et la tend à Quatre. 

"- C'est pour toi...

  - Trowa..."

    Quatre reconnait une des roses rouges du petit salon qu'ils viennent de quitter. Ce n'est pas le fait que Trowa en ait volé une qui le trouble, mais le fait qu'il lui offre... Quatre prend la fleur dans le creux de ses mains avant de se pencher et de déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de son compagnon.

"- Merci..."

* * * * *

   Ignorant qu'on vient d'engager des détectives pour deviner leur identité, les deux Power-Gundam se trouvent au même instant au centre commercial et plus particulièrement, dans le supermarché, à faire des courses avec leur mère respective.

"- Oh ! Poussin, regarde ça !, s'extasie la mère de Duo. Tu avais le même quand tu étais bébé !

  - Maman, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles pas poussin !

  - Mais oui, mon canard..."

   Duo se prend la tête entre les mains. Décidément, sa mère n'en rate pas une. Il ne peut pas encore savoir qu'à quelques rayons de là, Heero suit docilement sa mère en portant ses paquets. Mais ce qui devait arriver arrive toujours. Les deux femmes se rencontrent et commencent à discuter comme deux commères qui se connaissent depuis des siècles.

"- C'est pas vrai, marmonne Heero. Elles en ont pour deux jours !"

   C'est à ce moment que revient Duo avec un paquet de lessive.

"- Maman, j'ai pas trouvé la marque que..., commence Duo avant de remarquer la présence de Heero. Oh non !

  - Mais Poussin, c'est pas la bonne marque !

  - M'appelle pas Poussin, Maman !

  - Mais oui, mon canard..."

   Duo pousse un soupir avant de lever la tête et de voir le sourire moqueur d' Heero. 

"- Manquait plus que ça..., murmure Duo alors qu'Heero s'approche de lui.

  - Alors, Poussin ?,  demande Heero.

  - M'appelle pas comme ça !

  - Et pourquoi ? Cela te va bien...

  - Je vais te..."

   Un hurlement couvre alors tous les bruits environnants. Une horde de Thorus apparaît alors dans le magasin, semant la panique parmi les clients. Des femmes s'évanouissent, de jeunes enfants se mettent à pleurer, des hommes s'enfuient de peur...

   Heero et Duo échangent un regard, puis cherchent des yeux un endroit où se cacher pour se transformer. Duo se dirige vers une caisse vide et se planque derrière quant à Heero, il préfère aller se changer dans une cabine d'essayage, largement plus pratique.

   Deux petites lumières, une rouge et une jaune, éclairent le magasin un court instant, mais personne ne les remarquent. Les deux Power-Gundam sortent ensuite de leur cachette... Enfin, le Power-Gundam Rouge, prévenu par son émetteur radio, se voit obligé d'aller aider son camarade à sortir de sous la caisse où il est bloqué.

   Finalement, après ce petit incident, les deux justiciers arrivent sur les lieux du désastre et assistent alors à un spectacle étonnant. Les Thorus arrivent à la hauteur des mères de Duo et Heero qui ont continué leur dicussion sans se préoccuper des bruits. Avant que l'un des justiciers n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Duo voit sa mère se tourner vers un des Thorus qui tente de lui prendre son paquet de lessive.

"- Non, mais faut pas se gêner, jeune homme ! Si vous en voulez, allez-vous en chercher !

  - Je suis le méchant Thorus et...

  - Et moi, je suis Madame Maxwell ! 

  - Je vous fais peur...

  - Non, mais regardez-moi ça, Madame Yuy ! Cet épouvantail croit qu'il va nous faire peur !

  - Jeune homme, enchaîne la mère de Heero. Vous pourriez vous montrer aimable avec des dames ! Votre comportement est indigne de la jeunesse actuelle ! 

  - Mais je...

  - Heureusement que mon Poussin n'est pas ainsi...

  - Oui, et mon Heeronounet, lui, il a horreur de la violence... Ce n'est pas comme ces jeunes-là !

  - Aucune tenue, franchement !"

   Ébahi, le Thorus regarde les deux femmes discuter comme s'il n'était plus là. Un autre Thorus arrive et déclare à son comparse.

"- Alors tu as la lessive du Grand Tubarov ?

  - Elle veut pas me la donner !, s'exclame le Thorus en désignant la mère de Duo.

  - C'est ce qu'on va voir..."

   Le second Thorus s'approche des deux femmes.

"- Je veux ça !, dit-il en désignant la lessive.

  - Et pis quoi encore ?, s'écrie la mère de Duo. Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débrouiller seul à votre âge ! Et puis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! 

  - C'est sûr... Il va bientôt être l'heure du repas..., approuve Madame Yuy avant de jeter un regard circulaire. Heeronounet ? Mais où est-il encore passé ?

  - Je crois l'avoir vu discuter avec mon Poussin...

  - Mais qui va porter nos paquets ?"

   Les deux femmes se regardent à peine une seconde, le temps d'un micro-sourire entre elles. Puis elles attrapent chacune un Thorus et lui encombrent les bras de leurs nombreux achats.

"- Puisque vous êtes là, autant que vous serviez à quelques choses !, déclare la mère de Heero.

  - Suivez-nous !, renchérit la mère de Duo."

   Et, de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, nos deux justiciers étonnés regardent leur mère respective continuer leurs emplettes tout en discutant. Les deux Thorus, après avoir vainement tenté de leur échapper, se résignent à suivre les deux femmes dans tout le magasin...

A Suivre


	5. Une enquête très serrée

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...  

Source principale : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers... Et aussi un délire d' Arlutun qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ça... ^^

Aura : Merciiii pour ta review !!! Elle m'a fait très plaisir !!! ^____^

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre 

et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires. 

Des justiciers au grand cœur, 

défendant la veuve et l'orphelin

dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam ! 

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

_Épisode 5 : Une enquête très serrée...  _

   L'épisode du centre commercial ne passe pas inaperçu. Nos deux justiciers se sont élancés dans le combat contre les Thorus. La population voisine est vite arrivée pour observer les méchants lancer différents projectiles sur nos héros, salissant par la même occasion les moulants costumes. 

   Cependant, lorsqu'arrivent les autorités policières et les médias, il n'y a plus de trace des justiciers. Seuls restent des Thorus morts et deux Thorus esclaves portant divers paquets en compagnie de  mesdames Yuy et Maxwell qui attendent leur projéniture devant le magasin.

   Elles voient s'approcher d'elles un jeune homme très distingué et vêtu élégamment. Il peut avoir un ou deux ans de plus que leur fils. Il tient à la main un petit carnet où il prend des notes et dessine des schémas. 

"- Je m'appelle Chang Wufei, envoyé pour TVdirect... Pourrais-je, s'il vous plait, avoir vos impressions sur l'incident, Mesdames ?, demande le jeune Chinois de façon très courtoise.

  - En voilà un qui sait parler !, s'exclame Madame Maxwell. Pas comme ces abrutis !"

   Et en disant ces mots, elle désigna d'un geste vague les deux Thorus penauds.

"- Et à propos de l'incident...

  - Il s'est passé quelque chose ?, interroge Madame Yuy.

  - Eh bien, oui..., commençe Wufei.

  - Vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel, vous ?

  - Absolument pas, chère amie. Mais voyez-vous avec..."

   Alors que les deux femmes recommençent leur éternelle discussion, un jeune garçon avec une longue tresse s'approche du journaliste et pose une main sur son épaule, faisant ainsi sursauter Wufei.

"- T'es qui, toi ? T'es de la police ?, demande Duo.

  - Non, je suis journaliste à TVdirect.

  - Tu bosses pour la télé ! Wouahh ! Et tu fais quoi ? Tu connais la fille qui fait la météo ? Celle qui est super canon !

  - Duo..., murmure Heero d'un air las."

   Wufei remarque alors l'autre jeune homme. Mais il revient aussitôt sur le bavard de qui il espère tirer quelques précieuses informations, notamment à propos de ces perturbateurs... Comment vient-il de les appeler ? Thorus ?

"- Et qu'est-ce donc que c'est Thorus ?

  - Et bien ce sont des méchants qui veulent... Aïïe !!!, crie Duo lorsque Heero lui tire la tresse pour le faire taire. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça faisait maaaal !!

  - Et toi, tu devrais te taire un peu !, riposte Heero au creux de l'oreille de Duo.

  - Toujours à se chamailler ces deux-là, n'est-ce pas, Poussin ?

  - Maman !

  - Heeronounet, peux-tu mettre tout ceci dans la voiture ?"

   Heero s'exécute de bonne grâce et, prenant les achats des bras du Thorus, les pose au fond du coffre de la voiture de sa mère. Bien sûr, il ne jette pas de regard mauvais au Thorus, ne voulant pas dévoiler son identité. Wufei tente de relancer le sujet de ces fameux Thorus, mais avant qu'il ait pu questionner Duo une nouvelle fois, une voix le surprend.

"- Encore à la recherche d'un scoop extraordinaire, à ce que je vois, Fei !"

   Wufei se retourne et pousse un soupir en reconnaissant le couple qui s'approche. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il tombe encore sur eux !

"- Mais que fais-tu ici ?, continue le blond tout en se doutant bien de la réponse. Il y a un périmètre de sécurité, les journalistes ne sont pas autorisés.

  - Quatre et Trowa, les inséparables !, s'exclame Wufei. Je vous croyais en train d'enquêter sur la tentative de vol de gundamium !

  - Et non..., sourit Quatre. Tes informations sont fausses pour une fois...

  - Pourtant, je vous ai vus à l'usine !

  - Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous sommes charger de l'enquête...

  - Et là ?

  - Tu es beaucoup trop curieux, Fei, intervient Trowa. Ta curiosité te perdra.

  - Vraiment ?"

   Wufei et Trowa échangent un long regard méfiant. Profitant de leur inattention, Quatre se dirige vers les deux femmes et leurs enfants. 

"- Je vous prie d'excuser ce journaliste, s'il vous a importuné, Mesdames.

  - Oh ! Non... Il s'est montré très courtois !

  - Maman..., commençe Heero. Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer...

  - Tu as raison, Heeronounet.

  - Heero... Nounet..., s'esclaffe Duo plié de rire."

   Le Heerononet en question hausse les épaules et accompagne sa mère. Bientôt, la mère de Duo appelle son poussin et s'éloigne aussi. Les deux Thorus, enfin libres, se dépêchent de s'éclipser avant qu'on leur demande une explication sur leur costume marron. 

   Seuls restent notre journaliste et nos deux détectives...

   Lorsque Wufei voit Quatre revenir vers eux et se placer à côté de son coéquipier, il ne peut s'empêcher de parler.

"- Toujours inséparables à ce que je vois ! Ça ferait un scoop mémorable !

  - Pas autant que si nous dévoilions ce que nous savons sur toi, déclare Quatre.

  - Vous ne pouvez rien prouver !

  - Un jour, nous pourrons."

   Wufei décide de ne pas continuer une discussion qui s'est déjà répétée plusieurs fois et quitte le parking en déclarant que personne ne l'empêchera de faire son devoir et de publier les dessous de cette affaire. Mais l'auteur aurait bien aimé qu'ils continuent cette discussion car elle aurait bien voulu apprendre des détails croustillants... Ce sera pour plus tard... J'espère...

"- Il est impossible !, murmure Quatre.

  - Oui... Rentrons à l'hôtel...

  - Quel dommage ! Maintenant ils vont savoir qu'on est là ! Et si quelque chose de suspect se produit, les autorités feront encore appel à nous ! Mais pourquoi Catherine leur a-t-elle dit qu'on était là ?

  - Aucune idée..."

* * * * *

   Faisons un petit tour chez les Thorus... Qui se font encore une fois insultés pour avoir oublié la fameuse lessive... Le vocabulaire utilisé par le Grand Tubarov est d'une telle vulgarité que la censure nous empêche d'en écouter davantage... Dommage...

   Allons donc voir ce qui se passe dans la base ultra-secrète des Power-Gundam...

   Heero, après avoir terminé les tâches ménagères chez lui, vient de terminer son rapport au professeur. Duo, comme de coutume, est en retard. Subitement, Heero nomme le Grand Tubarov.

"- Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

  - Oui, professeur... C'est bien ce qu'il a dit...

  - Même qu'il voulait piquer la lessive de ma mère !, complète Duo.

  - Le Grand Tubarov... Manquait plus que lui sur Terre !

  - C'est qui ?

  - Je vais vous raconter, déclare le professeur."

   La lumière baisse doucement, pas trop vite pour permettre à Heero et Duo de s'installer confortablement dans les fauteuils qui sont apparus face à l'écran. Quand ils sont enfin prêts et que la lumière est enfin éteinte...  

"- Envoie la projection, Nataku."

   Obéissant, le robot met en route le projecteur cinématographique qui retransmet le film sur l'écran. Duo pioche un pop-corn dans son cornet alors que le professeur commence l'histoire qui défile.

"- Il était une fois un royaume lointain..."

   On voit apparaître sur l'écran un magnifique royaume où les oiseaux chantent et le soleil brille en paix...

"- Mais un jour le Grand Tubarov est arrivé..."

   On aperçoit alors une espèce d'horrible personnage jaunâtre et légèrement menaçant...

"- ... Il venait pour troubler la tranquille paix de ce roy-...

  - Mais c'est Omer Simpson !!, s'écrie Duo. Il est pas méchant !

  - Duo... Nous n'avons jamais réussi à voir le vrai visage du Grand Tubarov, explique Nataku. On fait avec ce qu'on a...

  - Ah... Ok...

  - Continuez, déclare Heero.

  - Après son arrivée, le Grand Tubarov causa maintes catastrophes..."

   Sur l'écran, on voit différentes images de guerre et de combats...

"- Et un jour, il s'empara du Palais royal et captura la famille royale..."

   On voit alors, enfermés dans une cage, les différens membres de la famille royale : le Roi (représenté par Poséidon), la reine (Blanche-Neige), la princesse (Utena) et divers conseillers... Comme Nataku n'a pas pu retrouver de portraits exacts de ces personnes, il a remplacé par des personnages de dessins animés. On peut donc voir réunis, entre autres, Goldorak, Pikachu, Shion, Mendoza, Pinocchio, Ulysse et Porthos...   

   Duo est vraiment plié de rire devant l'ensemble des personnages rassemblés alors qu' Heero tente de suivre le récit. Mais il est victime d'une agression des pop-corn de Duo qui sautent hors de leur cornet et se ruent sur lui.

"- Une fois qu'il eut la famille royale en son pouvoir, le Grand Tubarov lui imposa ses volontés et contrôla le royaume...

  - Est-ce vraiment un royaume ?, demande Heero en se débarrassant des pop-corn collés sur lui. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une planète ?

  - Hum..., fait le professeur devant la perspicacité de son Power-Gundam préféré. C'est exact... C'est de cette façon que le Grand Tubarov a réussi à conquérir plusieurs mondes...

  - Mais il n'a pas lancé de tueries ici ?

  - Il ne faut pas forcément se battre pour contrôler une planète, Heero.

  - Explique-toi, R2 ?

  - Le père de Miss Peacecraft est riche, très riche. Il a un énorme empire financier et il pourrait contrôler toute la planète rien qu'avec son argent...

  - Il va donc falloir empêcher l'enlèvement de cette fille !, déclare le professeur.

  - Et pourquoi ?, demande Duo en ramassant ses pop-corn dispersés un peu partout.

  - Si le Grand Tubarov réussit à l'enlever, il fera pression sur son père et obtiendra ainsi d'énormes capitaux pour sa conquête !

  - Mais je vais pas passer mon temps à surveiller cette fille !, s'exclame Heero.

  - Il le faudra..."

   Heero pousse un soupir et va pour tenter de reporter cette corvée sur Duo. Malheureusement, il n'a pas le temps de parler, déjà une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon.

"- Il y a un autre détail, déclare le professeur. J'aimerai que vous soyez plus prudent à l'avenir lors de vos transformations...

  - Pourquoi ?, demande Heero.

  - J'ai appris, de source sûre, que Miss Peacecraft avait engagé des détectives pour découvrir votre identité...

  - Peuh ! C'est sûrement des types nuls !

  - Je n'en suis pas sûr, Heero... Le père de Miss Peacecraft est riche, il peut engager les meilleurs ! Il faudra donc vous méfier de tout le monde...

  - Vous n'avez pas une idée de leur identité ?

  - Non, et nous ignorons combien ils sont..., répond le professeur.

  - Le blond et le brun qui étaient à la sortie du supermarché, fait distraitement Duo en ramassant un pop-corn égaré sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

  - Comment ça ?

  - Personne nous a dit qui ils étaient... Mais ils sont dans la police...   

  - Ça pourrait aussi bien être le type de TVdirect !, ajoute Heero.

  - Mais non !

  - Mais si !

  - Non !

  - Si !"

   Nataku hausse les épaules en un geste habituel, puis sort de la pièce pour aller réviser ses circuits. L'hologramme du professeur, désirant réfléchir, disparaît lui-aussi. Bientôt, les lumières de la salle se baissent doucement et le silence se fait... Seuls, quelques bruits se font entendre...

"- Non !

  - Si !

  - Non !

  - Si !"

   Mais ces éclats de voix se font de plus en plus lointains comme pour signifier que l'on s'éloigne du lieu de dispute. Bientôt, il fait noir et aucun son ne s'entend... 

   De petites lettres apparaissent brusquement dans un coin : _À suivre..._


	6. Un nouvel allié ?

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...  

Source principale : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers... Et aussi un délire d' Arlutun qui m'a donné envie d'écrire ça... ^^

Kaoro : ANRLUZ !!!!

Anrluz : viii ? 

Kaoro : Veux le chapitre 6 !!

Anrluz : Je l'avais pas mis ?… *va vérifier* Ah non… Bon, je le fais de suite alors ^_______^

Kaoro : merci pour ta review énergique. Pour le 1*2, je peux pas te dire… Ca serait plus une surprise. ^__^ 

Et puisque tu voulais la suite très vite, je la poste maintenant avant d'oublier. ^__^

Merci encore pour ta review. ^__^

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre 

et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires. 

Des justiciers au grand cœur, 

défendant la veuve et l'orphelin

dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam ! 

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

_Épisode 6 : Un nouvel allié ?... _

"- Monsieur Merquise !

  - Oui, Grand Tubarov ?

  - Quel est donc cette nouvelle idée ? Pourquoi avoir attaqué l'usine de fabrication de gundamium ?

  - Pour détourner les soupçons, Grand Tubarov. Vos Thorus ayant essayé plusieurs fois de capturer, en vain, la jeune femme, j'ai pensé les envoyer faire une autre mission. Voyez-vous, et je pense que vous en conviendrez avec moi, en continuant à tourner autour de Miss Peacecraft on va finir par attirer l'attention sur elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait agréable qu'une horde de police la surveille nuit et jour, nous aurions moins de possibilté pour la capturer..."

   Je ne saurais pas dire si le Grand Tubarov a compris les explications de Zechs Merquise. En tout cas, il hoche la tête d'un air convaincu. [ Note de l'auteur : si vous désirez une description du Grand Tubarov ou de Zechs Merquise, reportez-vous au chapitre 2.]

"- C'est pour cela que nous allons faire de nouvelles approches... L'une devrait fonctionner !

  - Quel est votre plan ?

  - Simple, Grand Tubarov, nous allons dire à vos Thorus de capturer quelqu'un d'autre !

  - Mais je veux Miss Peacecraft !

  - Vous l'aurez ! Quand les stupides Power-Gundam protégeront l'autre victime, les Thorus pourront facilement s'emparer de Miss Peacecraft ! Ils ne pourront pas être partout à la fois !"

   Le Grand Tubarov admet la possible réussite de ce plan et décide de s'en remettre à ce Zechs Merquise qui paraît avoir des technique intéressantes. Et puis, l'ennemi est habitué à ses plans, pas à ceux de Merquise. Il va pour interroger de nouveau l'humain, mais Zechs Merquise est déjà retourné s'acharner sur les pauvres Thorus...

* * * * *

   Le gentil parc ombragé où rien n'arrivait avant l'arrivée des monstrueux Thorus...

   Il fait beau, les oiseaux gazouillent, les amoureux s'aiment, les chiens aboient, la caravane passe... Pardon, je m'égare un peu là...  

   Donc, dans le même parc qu'au chapitre 1... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le décrire, mais il n'y a qu'un seul parc suffissament grand dans cette ville et c'est toujours le même où vont nos héros, d'où cette étrange impression de déjà vu...

   Au milieu de ce parc, gambadent gentiment les petits enfants sous la surveillance de leurs mères en pleine discussion avec leur voisine de banc. Un groupe assez important, composé de jeunes gens, est installé au milieu d'un terrain découvert et semble déjeuner. Parmi eux, on reconnait facilement Heero Yuy tentant de faire taire un Duo Maxwell trop bavard ainsi que Relena peacecraft et sa fidèle cour et d'autres personnes sans intérêt.

   Soudain, vient à passer un couple, enfin, plutôt deux hommes qui ne quittent pas Relena du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière les aperçoit et, attirant l'attention sur eux, les appelle en criant. Puis elle se précipite vers les deux hommes que Heero et Duo observent alors.

"- Messieurs les détectives !! Avez-vous trouvé mon Power-Gundam Rouge ?

  - Pas encore chère Mademoiselle, répond le blond. Mais nous avons trouvé un fait fort intéressant.

  - Lequel ?

  - Votre _chevalier_ masqué n'apparait que lorsque vous êtes en danger... En gardant un œil sur vous, nous pourrons le voir arriver et le suivre jusqu'à son repère !

  - Finalement, vous n'êtes pas aussi stupides que je le pensais !"

   Ni le blond ni le brun ne fait le moindre commentaire. Ils continuent leur chemin en se disant qu'il est vraiment impossible de garder l'anonymat dans ces conditions et que les fameux Power-Gundam vont désormais savoir qu'ils sont là pour découvrir leur identité. En effet...

"- J'avais raison !!!, hurle Duo en se tournant vers Heero. C'est bien eux qui sont là pour nous trouver ! Et c'est pas Wufei !

  - Tu l'appelles par son petit nom, maintenant ?

  - Quoi ! T'es jaloux ? J'ai rendez-vous avec lui ! Je vais devenir quelqu'un d'important, moi !!

  - Tiens donc..., sourit moqueuesement Heero.

  - Et oui, Môsieur ! Je ne vais pas passer toute ma vie à défendre les opprimés, moi ! Je vais devenir célèbre et je jouerai dans les plus grands films d'Hollywood !

  - Et quel rôle tu auras ?  Celui du monstre ?

  - Espèce de... De... 

  - Silence ! Les deux abrutis !, s'écrie Relena en direction de Duo et Heero dont elle ne supporte pas la présence.

  - Dis... La prochaine fois, on laisse les Thorus l'embarquer ?

  - Duo...

  - Ben quoi, Heeronounet ? Elle me casse les pieds, cette fille ! Dire qu'on doit la supporter parce que nous sommes les fameux Power-... Hummm hmhmm."

   Duo se retrouve bâillonné par la main de Heero avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Heero peste mentalement sur la bêtise de son coéquipier. Mais heureusement, personne ne s'en est rendu compte car personne ne leur prête, apparemment, le moindre intérêt.

   Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, apparaissent les fameux, méchant et hargneux Thorus. Relena ne se préoccupe pas de sa sécurité et cherche des yeux ses précieux détectives. Elle les aperçoit non loin de là, assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, très près l'un de l'autre. Elle ne s'inquiète pas de leur position très suspecte et fait un beau sourire aux Thorus, espérant que son Power-Gundam Rouge va venir la secourir.

   Cependant, Heero aussi a vu les deux détectives qui ne demeurent pas loin. Comment aider Relena sans se faire remarquer ? Il a la curieuse sensation que les deux hommes risquent de lui poser quelques problèmes... Alors qu'il réfléchit à une solution, Duo se penche vers lui et lui murmure un petit plan pour s'éloigner d'ici. Heero, furieux, se lève et se met à poursuivre Duo qui fuit à l'autre bout du parc. Une des admiratrices de Relena les traite de lâches.

   Puis les Thorus attaquent. Les prétendants de Relena partent se planquer où ils peuvent et ses admiratrices attendent patiemment l'arrivée de leurs preux chevaliers. Elles savent que Relena désire le Rouge, donc elle le lui laisseront. Mais il leur restera le Jaune !

   Puis, fait très étrange, les Power-Gundam interviennent pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Le combat entre Thorus et Power-Gundam est tellement violent qu'il soulève un nuage de poussière. Par moment, on voit apparaître un bras ou une jambe hors du nuage, quand ce n'est pas une chaussure qui voltige.

   Cependant, dès que les Power-Gundam sortent leurs armes étincellantes de leur fourreau. Le nuage se dissipe un peu et l'on voit la moitié des Thorus morts et l'autre moitié qui ne sait plus comment réagir. On a alors l'impession d'un arrêt sur image. 

   Profitons-en pour observer nous-aussi la scène... 

   Relena est entourée de Thorus méchants, mais pas armés. Un groupe de filles bavent devant les courbes généreusement moulées par des costumes qui semblent être une seconde peau pour les Power-Gundam. Sans pitié, le Power-Gundam Rouge pointe Wing sur la gorge d'un ennemi et le Power-Gundam Jaune brandit Deathscythe. Un couple d'amoureux, assis au pied d'un arbre, prend calmement son thé en regardant le spectacle et une silhouette sombre épie tous les gestes de nos justiciers.

   Le temps se suspend... 

   Un petit homme passe rapidement la serpillière sur le sol pour éviter l'inondation qui menace le gazon et risque de rendre la scène plus difficile à jouer. 

   Pendant ce temps, l'auteur se dirige tranquillement vers le couple et leur demande la permission, accordée, de s'installer avec eux pour prendre un bon thé en compagnie de ses chouchous. Elle s'assit donc à côté de son Quatrounet qui lui tend affectueusement une tasse que vient de remplir son compagnon. 

   Une bonne gorgée plus tard, elle prend la télécommande et remet le récit en marche...

   Puis c'est l'éclatement...

"- Mon héééééééérrrrooooooosssssssss !!!"

   Relena saute sur le Power-Gundam Rouge et le couvre de baisers. L'homme en rouge la repousse et recule. Il trébuche sur un Thorus mort et tombe. Il tente de se rattraper au bras du Power-Gundam Jaune. Malheureusement, il l'entraîne dans sa chute. Les deux hommes s'emmêlent avec des morceaux de Thorus. La foule féminine réagit alors et se jette sur les deux juscticiers au sol, leur offrant milles caresses, baisers, papouilles et autres étreintes amoureuses.

   Debout, Relena ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort. Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux, son futur époux est en train de se faire enlacer par une bonne quinze de furies. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de hurler, un Thorus s'approche d'elle par derrière et l'endort au moyen d'un torchon imbibé de chloroforme. Elle s'effondre alors galamment dans ses bras. 

   Un autre Thorus s'empare de la première personne qu'il trouve, une dénommée Lady Une qui ne s'était pas jetée sur les héros virils. C'est celle-ci qui pousse un cri avertissant les Power-Gundam de son enlèvement. Le Power-Gundam Rouge rassemble toutes ses forces, soulève les femelles en chaleur et, tel Hercule, les envoie valser au loin. 

   Dégagés, les deux Power-Gundam s'apprêtent donc à poursuivre le méchant Thorus et sa victime. Des Thorus, bêtement, s'interposent et se mettent en position de lutte. C'est sans compter le courage valeureux de nos Power-Gundam qui, sans hésiter, se lance dans le combat et massacrent les stupides Thorus. Vaillamment, ils s'apprêtent ensuite à se lancer la poursuite du kidnappeur de Lady Une.

   Mais brusquement, une voix...

"- Espèce d'imbéciles !"

   Les Power-Gundam se tournent vers le nouvel arrivant. La meute féminine, qui ne s'était pas encore relevée, se remet à baver de plus belle, les yeux remplis d'étoiles en forme de cœur et commence à émettre de curieux ronronnements. 

   L'auteur manque de s'étouffer à la vue de ce nouveau personnage qui n'aurait pas dû apparaître à ce stade du récit. Elle demande à ses compagnons d'un air complétement largué.

"- C'est qui lui ?"

   Aucun des deux ne répond. Tous les deux, tout comme l'auteur d'ailleurs, sont complètement sous le charme de ce nouveau personnage. L'homme, car de toute évidence c'est un homme vachement bien roulé et qui serait encore plus mignon sans ce casque bleu avec un dauphin dessus, porte un costume extrèmenent moulant qui ferait sûrement saliver une religieuse... 

   Un costume bleu, il faut préciser... 

   Car, bien entendu, personne ne se doutait de l'existence de ce personnage... Comment ça, tout le monde savait qu'il allait intervenir ? Mais... Mais... Pourquoi on ne m'en a rien dit alors ? C'est moi l'auteur ! Pourquoi on ne m'a pas averti de sa présence et... Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je me tais... Mais il n'empêche qu'on aurait dû me prévenir qu'il arrivait dans ce chapitre-là... ( L'auteur boude jusqu'à ce que Quatrounet lui offre un beau n'œuf en chocolat, alors elle le savoure sans plus se préoccuper de la suite du récit... ) 

"- Vous n'êtes que deux abrutis sans cervelle !

  - Un nouvel ennemi ! En garde !, s'écrie le Power-Gundam Jaune avant de s'élancer contre le nouvel arrivant en brandissant Deathscythe."

   Cependant, la faux est stoppée par un sabre aussi brillant que Wing. Le Power-Gundam Jaune fait un bond en arrière en criant.

"- L'ennemi a un Power-Gundam !!, réalise-t-il avant de retenter un assaut. Traître !!"

   Le Power-Gundam Bleu, si c'est vraiment lui, fait un écart et le Power-Gundam Jaune, emporté par son élan, se prend un arbre. Le choc est heureusement amorti par son casque, mais il est légèrement assommé. De petits gundams tournent lentement autour de sa tête pendant cinq minutes en chantant Just Communication. 

   Le Power-Gundam Rouge observe le bleu d'un air dubitatif. Serait-il possible qu'il y ait un troisième Power-Gundam ? Non... Le professeur lui en aurait parlé... Donc c'était sûrement un espion de l'ennemi... Pourtant... Ses dires...

"- Vous vous êtes stupidement laissés bernés ! Pendant que vous flirtiez avec ces femmes, ils ont enlevé Miss Peacecraft ! Vous aviez pour mission de la protéger !"

   Le Power-Gundam Rouge regarde autour de lui. C'est vrai que le combat est fini et que la superglu n'est pas encore accrochée à son cou. De son épée, il soulève quelques corps sur le sol, mais pas de traces de Relena... Ni de Lady Une, mais ça c'est moins grave...

   Alors qu'il va pour interroger le Power-Gundam Bleu sur ce qu'il sait et sur son identité, celui-ci a disparu. Le Power-Gundam Jaune se relève après sa rencontre contre l'arbre et les deux hommes décident de partir car une sirène de police se fait entendre quelque part. 

   Ils s'en vont donc, chacun ayant en tête son propre problème. Le Power-Gundam Rouge se demande si le Bleu est un gentil ou un méchant et le Power-Gundam Jaune s'interroge déjà sur le menu du prochain repas que sa mère lui aura fait.


	7. L'auteur en liberté dans sa fic !

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...  

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing... Ainsi que toutes les séries et autres personnages cités ne sont pas à moi... Ma copine non plus ne m'appartient pas... 

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers... 

Kaoro : Merci pour ta longue review ^____^

Voici deux chapitres d'un seul coup… ^__^

Pour ce qui est du Power Gundam canari… enfin, jaune poussin, il en fallait bien un pour détendre l'atmosphère dramatique qui pèse sur cette histoire ^_~

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre 

et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires. 

Des justiciers au grand cœur, 

défendant la veuve et l'orphelin

dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam ! 

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

_Épisode 7 : L'auteur en liberté dans sa fic ! _

   Dans une petite cellule de fortune, quelque part sur Terre...

"- Laissez-moi sortiiiiiiiirr !, hurle une voix très aiguë. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Au secours !! Mon héééééroooooosssss !!!

  - Mais ze suis là !"

   Relena, puisque c'est elle ( y'en a qui avait pas deviné ?), se tourne vers sa colocataire de cellule et la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Cette fille est vraiment très étrange. Déjà, rien que son nom ! Lady Une ! A-t-on idée de s'appeler aisni ? Et puis cette manie de se vêtir comme un garçon ! Un garçon élégant certes, mais... Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez cette fille...

   Soudain, Lady Une se relève et s'avançe en direction de Relena. Voyant cela, Relena recule d'un pas, s'effraye et se remet à crier de plus belle.

"- Sortez-moi d'iciiiiiiii ! Au secours !!! Me laissez pas avec elllllllleee !!"

   Mais elle a beau crier, elle se trouve enfermée dans le cachot le plus éloigné qui soit et les gardes ont tous l'étrange casque anti-cri relenesque. Cet instrument, fort utile en présence d'une Relena hurlante, fut conçu par le professeur J il y a une vingtaine d'années. Il est d'un maniement extrêmement simple et fonctionne par... Comment ça, c'est pas intéressant ? Mais au contraire, c'est très passionnant de savoir comment est fait ce petit appareil... Non ?

   Bon, tant pis, passons à autre chose, alors...

   Intéressons-nous à ces petits cris réguliers qui proviennent de la salle d'entraînements des Thorus. Sous les ordres du beau Zechs Merquise, une horde s'entraîne au combat. On les voit effectuer le même mouvement, au même instant.

"- Pire que des robots !, pense Zechs."

   Et pourtant, il continue, avec courage, à tenter de faire entrer quelque chose dans ces cerveaux gros comme des petits pois.

   Le garnd Tubarov arrive inconnito, avec trompettes et tambours. Il veut juste voir comment se débrouillent ses Thorus. Ces derniers se mettent en ligne pour saluer, droits comme des piquets... Ou des statues... 

   Si on en poussait un... Les autres tomberaient-ils ?

   L'auteur hésite... Ce serait une bonne expérience scientifique, non ? Elle sourit et, discrètement, pousse le Thorus le plus près d'elle. Celui-ci chancelle et reste étonnamment immobile dans sa position. Mais il s'appuie sur son voisin qui bascule à son tour sur son voisin... Entraînant une formidable réaction en chaîne...

   Et sous les yeux surpris du Grand Tubarov et consternés de Zechs... Enfin, je le suppose car il a toujours son masque... Soupir... Qu'il serait beau sans...

   Donc sous leurs yeux ébahis, les Thorus tombent les uns après les autres comme des dominos !

   L'auteur ne demande pas son reste et fuit le plus loin possible en riant et avant de se faire remarquer par Zechs...

* * * * *

   Dans un endroit légèrement éclairé, une voix reprend le refrain...

"- Cat's Eyes ! Signé Cat's Eyes !...

  - STOOOP !!"

   Une ombre furieuse passe rapidement devant l'écran géant et se plante devant l'ordinateur de contrôle et éteint le-dit écran.

"- Heeeeeeerrooo !!

  - Ça suffit les bêtises, Duo ! Tu n'es pas ici pour regarder la télé !

  - Mais y'a le cable, Heero !, s'exclame Duo en se levant de son fauteuil hyper confortable. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de trucs géniaux qui passent sur cette chaîne !

  - Tu n'es pas ici pour regarder de stupides dessins animés !

  - C'est pas un dessin animé stupide ! C'est Cat's Eyes !

  - Et alors ?

  - T'as vu les nanas ? Elles sont vachement canons ! Moi, des voleuses pareilles, je les attrape et je me les garde !! Allez ! Remets-le !

  - Non, Duo.

  - S'il te plait, quémanda Duo les yeux larmoyant d'humidité et en se rapprochant dangereusement des commandes.

  - Non, répondit fermement Heero.

  - Mais... Heeronounet... Après y'a les Cités d'Or, Evangélion et Gundam Wing !!

  - Me dis pas que tu regardes encore ces stupidités !! À ton âge !!

  - Mais Heero, Gundam Wing n'est pas une stupidité ! C'est géant, c'est phénoménal, c'est... Même qu'en plus, y'a un personnage qui s'appelle comme toi et qui te ressemble beaucoup !! Mais lui, il est plus sympa que toi !! Et il commande un super robot qui se transforme en avion !, s'enflamme Duo en parlant de sa série fétiche dont il ne veut louper aucun épisode. Au fait... Nous aussi on est des héros, pourquoi on a pas un robot géant, nous ? Ce serait bien ! Il tuerait les Thorus rien qu'en marchant dessus !"

   Heero leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. C'était pas possible un tel gamin ! Et dire que c'était son coéquipier... Qu'il devait lui faire confiance et...

"- Aaaaaaahaaaaahh... Esteban, Zia, Tao, les Cites d'Oooooooooor !!, chanta Duo en même temps que le générique passait.

  - C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Heero."

   Pendant ses lamentations, Duo en avait profité pour rallumer l'écran sur sa chaîne culte dont il connaissait tous les génériques par cœur.

"- Génial !, s'écria-t-il soudain. C'est mon épisode préféré ! Celui où ils découvrent le grand condor ! Je l'adore celui-là !!"

   Heero réagit brusquement et se plante devant Duo qui n'avait pas encore regagné son fauteuil.

"- Me dis pas que tu les as déjà vus en plus !

  - Euh... Pas tous, Heeronounet... Mais regarde celui-là... Je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer... Il est génial ! Surtout le grand condor !!"

   Pendant que Duo tente de convaincre Heero, l'auteur se faufile, s'installe dans un fauteuil et commence à regarder l'épisode du jour en grignotant du chocolat aux noisettes. Avant qu' Heero n'ait pu réagir, Duo vient s'asseoir près d'elle avec ses éternels pop-corn et tous les deux regardent attentivement l'écran.

   Heero soupire à nouveau...

"- Si l'auteur s'y met aussi, où allons-nous ?"

   Il fronce soudain les sourcils en voyant l'auteur tendre une tablette de chocolat noir ( avec des morceaux d'orange ?) à... À sa voisine !

"- Mais qui c'est ça ? Comment elle a fait pour venir ici celle-là ?, demande Heero sur un ton énervé.

  - Tais-toi, Heero !, fait l'auteur passionnée par l'épisode qu'elle a pourtant déjà vu.

  - Mais c'est une base ultra-secrète ici ! Les inconnus n'ont pas à...

  - C'est ma copine à moua !!!, s'exlame l'auteur sans même regarder Heero. On voulait se voir alors je l'ai invité ici... Et pis, elle aime bien les Cités d'Or elle-aussi ! Alors maintenant, Heeronounet, tais-toi ! Tu nous déranges !"

   Aucun des trois spectateurs ne voit le regard plus qu'éberlué d'Heero. C'est sûrement un cauchemar !, pense-t-il. Et suivant cette idée, deux solutions s'offrent à lui. La première : aller se coucher à trois heures de l'après-midi. La seconde : aller se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement.

   Alors qu'il va sortir, il se demande où peut être R2, enfin Nataku. Le professeur, il le sait, évite toujours d'apparaître pendant ses querelles avec Duo, pour ne pas avoir à prendre parti. Mais le robot humanoïde, lui, essaye toujours de les séparer... Or, il n'est pas là !

   Heero se met donc à sa recherche dans la base qui est plus grande qu'il n'y paraît.

   Dans un coin, deux silhouettes discutent à voix basse...

"- ... Tu es sûr que personne ne saura...

  - Non, il n'y a...

  - R2 !! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, c'lui-là ?

  - Shit !, s'exlame Nataku.

  - Toi, t'as passé trop de temps avec Duo ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! Que fait le Power-Gundam Bleu ici ?

  - Euh... Il veut nous aider à retrouver Relena... Il pense savoir où elle est...

  - Et alors ? Il est hors de question que j'aille sauver cette sangsue qui bave sur tous mes costumes ! T'as vu la dernière note du pressing ?

  - La Terre risque d'être dévastée, déclare doucement le Power-Gundam Bleu."

   La voix de ce Power-Gundam est à la fois grave et douce. Son uniforme bleu de justicier le moule délicieusement... Si l'auteur et sa copine avaient été là, des étoiles auraient sûrement envahis leurs yeux devant les courbes gracieuses et élégantes du Power-Gundam Bleu...

"- Je m'en fous ! Je veux pas aller m'occuper d'elle et Duo non plus ! Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui !

  - Faut faire une croix dans le calendrier alors !, déclare brusquement Nataku.

  - Pourquoi ?, demande le Power-Gundam Bleu.

  - Parce que ces deux-là ne sont jamais du même avis ! C'est la première fois, il faut le noter !

  - Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, R2 ! Comment a-t-il fait pour venir ici ?

  - Il vient nous aider.

  - Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide et..."

   Une alarme lui coupe la parole. Quelque part, les Thorus attaquent...

"- J'y vais, fait le Power-Gundam Bleu.

  - C'est pas ton boulot !

  - Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et c'est pas toi ou le poussin qui va y aller !"

   Sur ces mots, le mystérieux Power-Gundam Bleu actionne sa montre et disparaît dans un éclair. Heero se précipite dans la salle principale, attrape Duo et le met sous son bras. Puis, il se téléporte avec lui sur les lieux du crime où le Power-Gundam Bleu, déjà à l'action, a commencé à éliminer les Thorus avec son magnifique sabre baptisé Shenlong.

   Pendant ce temps, à la base... 

   Un silence se fait...

"- L'est parti, Duo, constate l'auteur.

  - Oui.

  - On peut changer de chaîne...

  - Tu veux voir quoi ?

  - Tu sais que d'ici on peut avoir accès aux systèmes de vidéo-surveillance de certains endroits... Et notamment certains hôtels...

  - Oui, je sais... Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

  - Sais-tu qui est descendu à l'hôtel Vénus ?

  - Serait-ce...

  - Oui, sourit l'auteur.

  - Et on pourrait les voir ?

  - Oui, fait innocemment l'auteur. Ils ont la chambre 34... Je me connecte ?

  - Bien sûr !!"

   L'auteur entre un code dans l'ordinateur et bientôt l'écran diffuse ce qui se passe dans la chambre 34... Malgré que la lumière soit éteinte, on voit deux ombres se profiler... Elles finissent par devenir bien distinctes...

   L'auteur et sa copine se réinstallent donc dans leurs fauteuils et profitent du spectacle pendant que les trois Power-Gundam réunis combattent durement une vingtaine de Thorus à l'autre bout de la ville.


	8. Qui ira sauver la cruche ?

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...

Source principale : Les personnages de Gundam Wing...

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing... Ainsi que toutes les séries et autres personnages cités ne sont pas à moi... Ma copine non plus ne m'appartient pas...

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers...

Et un grand merci à Izu pour sa participation tardive…

Arigatô Izu-chan o

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre

et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires.

Des justiciers au grand cœur,

défendant la veuve et l'orphelin

dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam !

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

_Épisode 8 : Qui ira sauver la cruche ?_1__

Dans un café...

"- Votre coca... Monsieur...

- Merci !"

Une fois que le serveur est parti, les trois jeunes gens se remettent à discuter assez discrètement. Au bar, le serveur et le barman échangent quelques mots.

"- C'est qui ces guignols , demande le barman.

- Aucune idée."

À la table la plus éloignée et dans un coin très discret, les trois hommes tentent de confronter leurs points de vue. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a pensé, après avoir vaincu les Thorus et décidé de parler entre eux, que leurs costumes étaient très voyants. Et dans ce petit café tout à fait sérieux, la présence des trois Power-Gundam intrigue beaucoup.

"- Donc, tu dis que la superglu se trouve là-bas ? Tu en es sûr ?"

Le Power-Gundam Bleu hocha d'un simple geste de la tête.

"- Mais je veux pas aller la chercher , s'écrie le Power-Gundam Jaune.

- Pourtant, il le faut...

- Elle a qu'à se débrouiller seule , rénchérit le Power-Gundam Rouge."

Le Power-Gundam Bleu soupire. Il va être dur de convaincre ces deux-là de lui donner un coup de main, mais pourtant, il le faut.

"- Et puis, fait le Power-Gundam Jaune. Comment on pourrait aller dans cette base ? C'est bien gentil de savoir que la sangsue est dans la base secrète des méchants, mais on sait pas où elle est cette base secrète !

- C'est toute l'astuce des bases secrètes , déclare le Power-Gundam Rouge. Elles sont indétectables...

- Sauf quand un espion parvient à s'y infiltrer... sourit le Power-Gundam Bleu.

- Hein ? Tu veux dire que toi, tu pourrais y aller , s'exclame le Power-Gundam Jaune.

- Je pourrais, mais je ne le ferai pas...

- Pourquoi , demande le Power-Gundam Rouge soupçonneux.

- Parce qu'il se ferait remarquer, non ?

- Exactement..."

Le Power-Gundam Rouge observe ses deux compagnons de fortune... Il semble lui cacher quelque chose...

"- Bon, je dois rentrer, fait le Power-Gundam Jaune. Sinon ma mère va encore se poser des questions...

- Oui, tu devrais te dépêcher, **_Poussin_** , rigole le Power-Gundam Rouge.

- Oh ! Toi, c'est pas mieux Heeronoun-... Aïe... Mais lâche-moi !"

Voulant protéger son anonymat, le Power-Gundam Rouge vient de serrer fortement le bras du Power-Gundam Jaune. Ce dernier finit par se libérer et filer en courant alros que les deux autres Power-Gundam se jettent un regard... Enfin, je sais pas trop si on peut dire ça, vu qu'à travers la visière sombre du casque on doit pas voir grand chose...

"- Je vais y aller aussi, fait le Power-Gundam Bleu avant de se rappeler un détail. Méfies-toi... Y'a deux détectives qui traînent dans la ville en ce moment, ils sont doués pour découvrir tout ce qu'on veut garder secret...

- Je sais..."

Les deux hommes sortent en même temps et ont à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il se met à pleuvoir... Non, c'est pas fait exprès ! Mais des milliers de petites étoiles envahissent les yeux de l'auteur quand elle se rappelle que les vêtements mouillés sont très collants et dévoilent plus qu'ils ne cachent... De plus, c'est là l'occasion de savoir si les costumes très moulants de nos justiciers sont étanches ou pas...

L'auteur se demande si elle doit faire une incursion chez les Thorus, mais tout est toujours pareil. La cruche... Pardon, Relena crie toujours. Les abrutis de Thorus s'entraînent sous les ordres du beau Zechs Merquise et le laid Grand Tubarov, assis à un bureau, tente d'écrire une lettre au papounet de la cruche rose-bonbon. On peut cependant penser qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots juste pour émouvoir le papounet car la corbeille déborde et le sol commence à se couvrir d'un joli tapis de milliers de feuilles froissées...

C'est à un moment d'intense réflexion, alos que de la fumée sort des oreilles du Grand Tubarov, preuve qu'il réfléchit, que quelqu'un vient le déranger. Zechs Merquise se permet d'entrer dans le bureau sans frapper, venant pour un petit détail. Voyant l'état de la pièce, il demande ce qui se passe.

"- Il me faut une formule de politesse... Que pensez-vous de **_Mon cher ennemi_** ?

- C'est pour quoi faire ?

- Pour Peacecraft, voyons !

- Mais pourquoi vous vous embêtez avec ça ?

- Mais il faut bien que je lui dise que j'ai sa fille !

- Et la lettre vous allez l'envoyer par télégraphe ou diligence ?

- Mais...

- Nous sommes dans une ère moderne, Grand Tubarov, pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas un téléphone ? Ça irait plus vite. Ou bien alors par internet ?

- C'est quoi un terne être ?"

Zechs Merquise se prend la tête dans les mains. Pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! Mais il ne perd pas son temps à tenter d'expliquer l'internet au Grand Tubarov et saisit le téléphone rouge sur le bureau. Il compose un numéro.

"- Allo, les renseignements ? (...) Oui, je voudrais le numéro de Monsieur Peacecraft à Météoreville. (...) Bien j'attends. (...)(...) Oui, je note. (...) Merci."

Zechs a réussi à trouver un crayon et un papier pour noter le numéro. Il raccroche le combiné, puis le redéccroche pour le tendre à Tubarov.

"- Voilà...

- Mais je lui dis quoi ?

- Que vous avez sa fille et...

_ - Bonjour... Ici le secrétariat de Mr Peacecraft... Veuillez patienter, un interlocuteur vous répondra bientôt... Bonjour... Ici le secrétariat de Mr Peacecraft... Veuillez rappeler ultérieurement il est l'heure de la pause... Bonjour... Ici le secrétariat de... Tutututut... _

- Bouh ! Ils veulent pas répondre !

- Passez-moi ça , s'exclame Zechs."

Dans le bureau de Mr Peacecraft, qui ressemble à tous les bureaux de tous les hommes d'affaires très occupés. On frappe craintivement. Mr Peacecraft lève la tête de ses calculs très compliqués. C'est pas que j'ai vraiment envie de décrire Mr Peacecraft. Mais pour vous aider à l'imaginer, pensez à un homme d'affaire très puissant et digne, à l'air sévère et toujours habillé de costumes sombres, sauf que celui-ci porte des costumes roses, sur les bons conseils de sa fille unique et prunelle de ses yeux.

"- Quoi ?"

Un jeune secrétaire tout timide entre.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez , rugit Mr Peacecraft.

- Euh... Eh bien... C'est que..."

Une secrétaire pénètre autoritairement dans le bureau. Elle ne se préoccupe pas du jeune homme qui, soufflé par la force de son entrée, est projeté à trois mètres. Elle est d'âge respectable et a de petites lunettes rondes qui la font ressembler à un rat de bibliothèque.

"- Monsieur ! Il y a au téléphone un huluberlu qui prétend avoir Miss Relena en sa possession !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Vous devriez user de plus d'autorité ! Et surveiller les amis de votre fille ! Faire ce genre de farce est inadmissible ! Surtout qu'il a appelé une dizaine de fois !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui...

- Et chi..., commençe le jeune secrétaire en se tenant le nez. Et chi ch'était pas une farche ?

- Voyons, jeune homme , fait la secréatire. Ceci ne saurait être réel ! De plus, vous devriez être en train de taper le rapport 18 !

- Ch'y vais, Madame...

- Pour cette histoire de farce, que faisons-nous ?

- Procédez avec ordre, Madame... Repérez d'où vient l'appel et lancez-y les flics ! Cela lui fera les pieds à ce garnement !

- Bien, Monsieur, fait la secrétaire en se retirant."

Une fois seul, Mr Peacecraft se repenche sur ses calculs en se disant qu'il appellera sa fille chérie... Lorsqu'il aura terminé ses dossiers... Ce qui sera sûrement fort tard dans la nuit... Mais il ne pense pas qu'il risquerait de la réveiller...

"- Et voici notre envoyé spécial en direct de Météoreville..., annonce le présentateur de TVDirect."

L'image change et on voit un immense bâtiment derrière une grille. C'est une grande villa blanche qui doit certainement pas être facile à nettoyer et doit nécessiter un grand nombre de femmes de ménage. On voit que c'est la demeure de quelqu'un d'important car il y a un nombre important de journalistes qui poirautent devant la grille avec caméras, micros, apparaeils photo, etc...

Sur l'écran géant, la grande demeure disparait au profit d'un jeune Chinois adorablement croquant2 et mille fois plus intéressant que la maison blanche. Wufei a une magnifique chemise bleu dont il n'avait pas fermé les deux boutons du haut. Est-il besoin de préciser qu'il est toujours aussi mignon que dans le chapitre 3, si ce n'est encore plus, vu qu'il se trouve sur un écran géant !

"- Anr' ! Viiite !

- Oui, j'arrive !

- C'est bon, le magnéto est en marche ?

- Oui, on pourra faire des retours en arrière !"

L'auteur s'installe à côté de sa copine qui lui tend un morceau de son cheesecakes. Puis elles regardent le reportage en se préoccupant beaucoup plus du Chinois que ce qu'il raconte... D'ailleurs, cela n'est pas vraiment très passionnant. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, elles semblent toutes les deux passionnées par Wufei.

"- Hummmm ! L'est vach'ment bon, ton gâteau Izu !... Izu ?"

Anrluz jette un coup d'oeil à Izu et la voit en train de manger presque tout le gâteau...

"- Héééééé ! J'en veux d'autre moi-aussi !

- Non, je le garde !"

Izu tente de protéger son gâteau des assauts d' Anrluz ce qui n'est pas facile. Elle monte sur le fauteuil et tend le gâteau à bout de bras. Anrluz l'imite, mais comme elle est plus petite, elle arrive pas à attraper une gâteau.

"- Donne-moi du gâteau !

- Naaaan !

- Mais j'en veuuuuxx !

- Hum !"

Izu et Anrluz arrêtent leur dispute et jettent un regard à l'écran. Wufei semble sorti de l'écran et leur demande.

"- Si je vous dérange, je peux partir. J'ai autre chose à faire, moi !"

Anrluz et Izu se regardent et finalement se rassoient bien sagement. Anrluz pique un petit bout de gâteau à Izu qui lui lance un regard noir... Mais elle ne dit rien car Anrluz vient de lui promettre quelque chose en échange.

Puis elles recommencent à écouter parler Wufei, Fifi pour les intimes...

Soudain, Wufei se tourne légèrement et quelque chose brille un instant autour de son cou...

"- Hé ! Anr', regarde, il a un collier !

- Quoi ?"

Anrluz se précipite pour mettre le nez devant l'écran.

"- Viiii ! T'as raison ! Y'a même un pendentif ! Et devines ce que c'est ?

- Un dragon , fait malicieusement Izu.

- C'est pas juste ! Tu devines toujours tout !"

* * *

1L'auteur désespère de trouver une âme charitable qui veuille bien affronter tous les Thorus pour sauver Relena...

2Oui, j'ai bien dit "croquant" et pas "craquant" ! Mais Fei, n'était-il pas aussi croquant que du chocolat ?


	9. Un rhume contagieux

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...

Source principale : Les personnages de Gundam Wing...

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing... Ainsi que toutes les séries et autres personnages cités ne sont pas à moi... Izu non plus ne m'appartient pas et je la remercie d'avoir accepté de participer une fois la fic terminée et finie...

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers...

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre

et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires.

Des justiciers au grand cœur,

défendant la veuve et l'orphelin

dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam !

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

_Épisode 9 : Un rhume contagieux... _

"- ATCHOUUUUUUUMMMMMM !"

Le son se répercute dans toute la base ultra-secrète des Power-Gundam1...

Assis, un jeune homme grelotte de froid. Il est vêtu d'une épaisse couverture bleu nuit. Ses pieds trempent dans une bassine d'eau chaude. Nataku arrive et verse encore un peu d'eau dans la bassine.

"- Aïeeeuuuuhhh ! Ch'est chaud !

- Logique... C'est de l'eau bouillante..., répond le robot.

- Mais cha brûuule, R2 !

- Un Power-Gundam doit souffrir pour être beau !

- Oh ! Toi, la ch'erme !"

Duo se plie de rire devant un Heero qui tente de garder son sérieux, mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de parler du nez.

"- ATCHOUUUUUUUMMMMMM ! Les bouchoirs , fait Heero.

- Tiens... Voilà, mon Heeronounet..., sourit Duo en lui donnant un chandelier.

- Ze t'ai dit, les bouchoirs en papier !

- Oh ! Pardon , fait Duo d'un air très innocent. Voilà...

- Bais z'ai pas dit ça !

- Peut-être... Mais au rythme où tu vas, tu rempliras toutes les corbeilles de la base... Un rouleau de sopalin te sera plus utile qu'un paquet de dix mouchoirs et ce sera plus économique !

- Bais qu'est-ce que z'ai fait pour bériter ça !

- Fallait pas rester sous la pluie, déclare Nataku.

- Heureusement que vos costumes sont étanches..., intervient le professeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'enlever ton casque au lieu d'attendre ? De le tenir dans ce sens pour récolter l'eau de pluie ? Et de te le remettre, t'aspergeant ainsi d'une eau glaciale qui a coulé malicieusement dans ton cou délicat et...

- Hum , toussote Nataku pour interrompre le professeur."

Le professeur choisit la facilité et disparait. J'espère que personne n'a oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un hologramme...

"- Bais en tout cas, pesévère Heero, on zait que le Bower-Gunbam Bleu est de botre côté...

- Heero, fait Nataku, t'es pas obligé de faire un rapport maintenant.

- Je peux le faire à ta place, propose Duo entre deux crises de rire.

- Il ne zait rien...

- Mais si, je sais des choses !

- Bomme quoi ?

- J'ai deviné qui étaient les détectives...

- Un coup de zance...

- Heero, tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer...

- Bais non ! Ze vais très bien !"

Heero tente de se lever, mais vacille et retombe sur sa chaise.

"- Un peu de repos te fera du bien mon pote , déclare Duo. Pars tranquille, je veille sur notre bonne vieille cité !

- Ze vais bas laisser la base secrète entre tes bains !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ce zera une catastrophe !

- Écoute Heero, je suis tout à fait capable de me débruiller ! Rentre chez toi !

- Non !

- Rentre chez toi, ou j'appelle la cruche et je lui dis qui est le Power-Gundam Rouge !

- Tu vas bas faire ça !

- Je vais me gêner, tiens !"

Duo sort son portable et compose un numéro alors qu' Heero passe du rouge fiévreux au blanc aspirine. Finalement, il s'avoue vaincu et rentre chez lui.

Cette nuit-là, un affreux cauchemar hante les rêves d' Heero... Il se voit entrant lentement dans la base dévastée par un Duo qui a voulu faire une marmite de pop-corn...

"- ATCHOUUUUUUUMMMMMM !

- Za va pas, Relena ?

- Y'a quelqu'un qui dit du mal de moi ! Je vais le... Je vais le...

- Euh... Pour l'instant, on est que toutes les deux ici... Et on est toujours enfermées...

- Ce n'est qu'un détail ! Mon Power-Gundam Rouge viendra bientôt me sauver !"2

Dans le reste de la base du Grand Tubarov, un mal inconnu fait rage... Une épidémie de grippe a cloué tous les Thorus et leur chef au lit.

Seul, par miracle, Zechs y a réchappé. Il se voit donc de corvée pour aller à la pharmacie chercher une tonne de médicaments.

Au même moment...

Quelque part, en secret, deux ombres préparent quelque chose... Après avoir préparé un délicieux gâteau, elles chuchotent et rigolent à l'avance. L'une se saisit d'un fer à friser et l'autre de bigoudis multicolores... Elles se sourient...

Le piège est tendu.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la victime...

Petite ellipse temporelle...

On retrouve notre Zechs dans les rues de Météoreville en quête d'une bonne pharmacie qui aurait suffisamment de stock. Je tiens à préciser que Zechs, pour ne pas être reconnu, à enlevé son masque. Là, l'auteur ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir pour signaler la courbe délicate du visage presque toujours masqué. Elle déplore alors le port de ce masque qui cache les yeux d'un bleu si clair...

Mais bon... Reprenons le récit...

Ne connaissant pas la ville comme sa poche, Zechs ne sait pas où aller. Il décide donc de demander son chemin à quelqu'un. Il croise alors un jeune Chinois éblouissant et...

_"- Feeeeiiiiiiiiiii !_

_ - Chut ! Dis pas tout... Y'en avait qui l'avaient pas reconnu !" _

Le Chinois se retourne quand Zechs l'aborde et Zechs reste pendant un long moment la bouche ouverte. Ce Chinois est vraiment trop mignon ! Il va pour parler, mais quelqu'un ose sauter au cou de Wufei.

"- Fei-chou !

- Duo..., soupire Wufei.

- Tu viens avec moi, dis ?

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Y'a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter.

- Je crois que ce type avait quelque chose à me demander...

- Peuh ! C'est pas important...

- Sait-on jamais...

- Mais c'est un méchant !

- Duo !

- Et puis, il pourrait fermer la bouche, c'est pas poli de baver sur toi !"

Wufei pique un fard qui le rend encore plus adorable et Zechs tousse un peu pour cacher sa gêne. Duo a alors un grand sourire shinigami.

"- Pas grave, il n'a qu'à venir..."

Et disant ces mots, Duo passe un bras sous celui de Zechs et l'entraîne avec eux.

"- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Euh... Zechs..., répond Zechs trop surpris pour cacher son vrai nom.

- Et bien, Zechounet, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser..."

Zechs ouvre de grands yeux devant la façon dont l'a appelé Duo. Wufei, lui, paraît un peu inquiet du sourire de Duo et ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander où il les emmène. Duo lui répond mystérieusement.

"- Vous verrez... Mais tu vois, mon Fei-chou, murmure Duo. Ce type va être très utile... Pour une fois, c'est pas moi qui serai attaqué...

- Attaqué ? Par quoi ?

- Tu verras..."

Duo, gardant son air mystérieux, conduit ses deux amis jusqu'à une petite maison que j'ai la flemme de décrire. Il ouvre la porte, fait entrer les deux hommes et referme derrière lui.

"- C'est chez toi ?

- Non, sourit Duo.

- Chez ton copain alors ?

- Non, Heeronounet est malade...

- On est où alors ?"

Duo se contente de sourire et Wufei pense que cela ne présage rien de bon. Il se dit que c'est étrange qu'il se soit laissé entrainer par ce jeune garçon à la longue natte. Même s'il est très mignon, il est plus jeune que lui... Quoique... Dans quelques années... En tout cas, c'est la première fois que Wufei laisse quelqu'un l'approcher comme le fait ce Duo...

Zechs, quant à lui, regarde partout pour tenter de savoir s'il s'agit d'un piège. Mais personne n'est censé savoir qu'il fait parti des méchants Thorus...

Duo se félicite mentalement d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant. Oui, à première vue, ce Zechs fera l'affaire...

Une voix joyeuse se fait entendre.

"- Duo, c'est toi ?

- Euh... Vi..., répond prudemment Duo. C'est bien moi... Je suis bien à l'heure ?

- Oui... Le gâteau est tout chaud...

- On aura pas beaucoup à attendre, précise une autre voix.

- Moui..., marmonne Duo. Je me demande ce qu'elles ont encore inventé...

- Couc..."

La voix s'arrête alors comme la tête se penchait à la porte... Un cri se fait entendre...

"- Izuyy ! Il a amené des amis !

- Quoi ?

- Et des amis super canons !"

Izu arrive rapidement et demeure elle-aussi bouche bée devant Wufei et Zechs... Puis les deux copines se regardent et se font un grand sourire. Izu va prendre le bras de Wufei et Anrluz s'occupe de Zechs. Elles mènent les deux hommes dans le salon et les font s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"- Et moi , fait Duo.

- Là..., désigne Anrluz."

Duo s'installe bien sagement à l'endroit indiqué. Anrluz sert le gâteau et Izu le thé. On discute un peu de tout et de rien. Puis Duo commence...

"- Dites Votre Grandeur Sérénissime et mon Auteur Préféré, je..."

Et là, il s'attire deux regards sévères, il reprend donc...

"- Mesdemoiselles, Wufei et moi avons prévu d'aller voir ce pauvre Heeronounet... Vous savez, il y un rhume... Je voudrais pas qu'il s'ennuie...

- Mais... Tu avais dit que tu resterais tout l'après-midi !

- Euh... Oui... Mais... Et puis, je vous laisse avec Zechouninet..."

Duo se lève et prend Wufei par la main. Il l'entraîne rapidement hors de la maison.

"- Bizous les filles..."

Et tous les deux disparaissent au coin de la rue. Anrluz et Izu s'étonnent un instant...

"- Dites... Je peux partir , demande Zechs en se levant.

- Non , fait Anrluz en obligeant Zechs à rester assis."

Puis elle regarde à Izu. Cette dernière lui sourit et s'éloigne un peu. Elle tent le bras et attrape un lot de jolis rubans multicolores initialement prévus pour Duo. Anrluz fait apparaître le fer à friser et se dirige menaçante vers Zechs. Izu pose un grand nombre de bigoudis près de l'homme qui se demande où il est tombé.

Après un dernier échange de regard, Izu et Anrluz attaquent Zechs qui n'a même pas le temps d'appeler à l'aide tant il est surpris...

* * *

1Pour plus de détails sur cette fameuse base ultra-secrète, relisez le chapitre où j'en ai déjà parlé... J'ai pas le courage de la décrire encore...

2 L'auteur lance un appel désespéré : Recherche personne volontaire et suicidaire pour aller s'occuper de la cruche. Un costume rouge moulant gracieusement les courbes sera fourni pour l'occasion, à rendre en bon état si possible.


	10. La fête foraine

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...

Source principale : Les personnages de Gundam Wing...

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing... Ainsi que toutes les séries et autres personnages cités ne sont pas à moi... Izu non plus ne m'appartient pas. Merci à elle pour son aide et son soutien.

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers...

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre

et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires.

Des justiciers au grand cœur,

défendant la veuve et l'orphelin

dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam !

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

_Épisode 10 : La fête foraine... _

Alors que Quatre et Trowa font un tour en ville pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur les fameux Power-Gundam. Ils croisent Duo en compagnie de Wufei. Ce dernier sent les regards suspects des deux détectives sur lui. Il leur jette un regard prudent, mais il ne peut pas se montrer distant devant le sourire de Quatre...

_ "- ... Kawaiiiiiiiii !_

_ - Arrête de baver ! Ça fait pas sérieux !_

_ - Mais il est trop Kawaiii mon Quatrounet !_

_ - Elle est irrécupérable , soupire la seconde voix." _

Wufei salue distraitement les deux hommes et va pour attirer Duo loin d'ici... Mais c'est peine perdue quand Quatre déclare.

"- On a des places pour la fête foraine, ça vous dit ?"

Wufei fait un signe négatif de la tête, mais Duo se retourne.

"- Ouiiiiiiii !

- Duo...

- Allons Fei-chou, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on t'offre des places pour faire la fête ! Tu te rends pas compte !"

Si... Wufei se rend parfaitement compte de la situation, au contraire de Duo. Passer toute la soirée en compagnie de deux détectives capables de faire parler même un mort... Alors, avec un Duo bavard, finie l'identité secrète des Power-Gundam, quoiqu'il n'avait pas grand chose à crainte, Duo n'étant pas au courant...

Wufei fronce les sourcils un court instant en se demandant pourquoi, où qu'il aille, les deux détectives apparaissent presque toujours... Mais le babillage de Duo lui fait vite oublier ce détail...

Petite ellipse temporelle...

On retrouve donc nos quatre amis entre la grande roue et le marchand de barbe à papa.

Cela fait plus de dix minutes que Duo lorgne de ce côté, et finalement Wufei lui paye une barbe à papa, pensant ainsi lui clouer le bec. Cependant, Duo fait parti de cette petite communauté qui sait parler, manger, chanter, boire, marcher et crier en même temps.

Alors que le jeune garçon s'extasie devant une vitrine de viennoiseries et que Quatre y achète quelques gâteaux, Trowa demande discrètement à Wufei.

"- Tu les prends au berceau, maintenant, _mon vieux_ ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Allons... Dis-moi si tu es sérieux avec lui ?

- En quoi cela te regarde ?

- Il est encore mineur, Fei...

- Loin de moi l'idée de profiter de lui !

- Je sais, mais si tu n'es pas sincère avec lui, ne lui donne pas d'espoir... Il risque de s'attacher à toi très vite...

- Comment..."

Wufei ne peut finir sa phrase, Duo et Quatre reviennent vers eux. Duo court vers lui et lui présente une délicieuse viennoiserie chocolatée1.

"- J'ai pris ça pour toi, Fei-chou, j'espère que tu aimes..."

Wufei regarde le jeune homme souriant devant lui et les paroles de Trowa trottent dans sa tête assez longtemps, encore plus quand un groupe de jeunes lycéens passe près d'eux et crient moqueusement.

"- Maxwell a un nouveau copain ! Maxwell a un nouveau copain !

- Les écoute pas, Fei-chou, fait Duo en entraînant Wufei d'un autre côté.

- Écoute, ils n'ont pas tort, je...

- Je sais, Fei-chan... Moi-aussi, je tiens beaucoup à toi..."

Duo s'appuie amoureusement sur le bras de Wufei dont les joues adoptent une douce teinte rosâtre. Derrière eux, Quatre et Trowa se tiennent par la main et sourient d'un air complice.

"- Et je sais aussi que tu me feras aucun mal...

- Duo, tu es encore jeune...

- Je sais, mais si tu veux bien attendre un peu, un jour on pourra être ensemble..."

Alors que l'auteur va pour engager une troupe de violonistes ambulants au clair de lune, un éclat de voix se fait entendre et une horde de Thorus désobéissants envahissent la foire faisant fuir une grande partie des gens présents. Ces Thorus-là ne sont pas gentils du tout, car ils ont désobéi aux ordres du grand Docteur J qui leur avait dit de rester couchés bien au chaud et de pas sortir à cause des risques de contamination et pis parce que des Thorus avec un gros nez rouge à force de se moucher ça fait plus rire qu'autre chose...

"- Il faut les arrêter , s'écrie Duo. Mets-toi à l'abri Fei-chou !"

Duo pousse Wufei dans un coin à l'écart, puis cherche un endroit où se transformer hors de la vue de Wufei ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, il n'y a auccun endroit. Wufei attire Duo vers le recoin le plus sombre2.

"- Écoute, Fei... Il faut que...

- Je sais Duo... Ne m'en veux pas..."

Wufei pose un baiser sur le front de Duo3 puis murmure la formule magique.

"- Par le pouvoir du Gundam Bleu, transforme-moi !"

Duo ouvre de grands yeux en voyant son Wufei se transformer et devenir le mystérieux Power-Gundam Bleu.

"- À ton tour, murmure Wufei."

Duo n'hésite pas et se transforme lui-aussi en souriant. Puis, main dans la main, les deux Power-Gundam s'en vont défendre veuves et orphelins...

Peu après, Quatre et Trowa voient passer deux justiciers en costume très moulants, l'un en bleu et l'autre en jaune, qui se jettent dans la bataille. En connaisseurs, ils apprécient les belles courbes des deux hommes, courbes qui auraient sûrement fait baver l'auteur et sa copine si elles avaient été là... Malheureusement, ou heureusement, elles sont au même moment très occupées...

_"- Rouge ou bleu, les ongles ?_

_ - Multicolores, ce sera plus beau !_

_ - Ok ! _

_ - Tu penses quoi de ce mascara rose ?_

_ - Ça devrait lui redonner un peu de couleur... Il est tout pâlichon !_

_ - Oui, c'est vrai... Alors je vais prendre un rose plus foncé..._

_ - Et si on ajoutait une mèche rose pour assortir ?_

_ - Bonne idée, il va être superbe !"_

Alors qu' Izu et Anrluz sont visiblement très concentrées sur ce qu'elles font, la bagarre fait toujours rage à la fête foraine. Les deux Power-Gundam sont dos à dos, le jaune-poussin brandit sa faux et le bleu-dauphin son sabre. Cependant, l'ennemi est nombreux... Et un peu malade aussi.

En effet, et les Power-Gundam ne l'ont pas encore remarqué, les méchants Thorus sont en train de contaminés les personnes encore présentes... Par l'intermédiaire de leurs casques équipés d'émetteurs, le professeur-qui-sait-toujours-tout4 le leur fait savoir...

"- Mais je veux pas être malade moi , s'exclame le Power-Gundam Jaune.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de les éloigner de la ville..., réfléchit le Power-Gundam Bleu."

Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas passé leur temps à discuter et ont déjà supprimer quelques méchants Thorus qui, une fois morts, disparaissent en fumée... Lorsqu'il vient de tuer trois Thorus d'un coup de faux, Duo ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier sa victoire.

"- Professeur ! Dites à Nataku d'enregistrer ça ! Il faut absolument que Heeronounet voit que je suis capable de me débrouiller sans lui !

- Peut-être, mais il en arrive d'autre , l'avertit Wufei.

- Shit !"

Duo se remet en garde aussitôt et continue le combat aux côtés de Wufei.

"- Comment on va pouvoir arriver à s'en débarrasser ! Y'en a trop !

- Mais non, on va y arriver , s'exclame Duo avant de se ranger à l'avis de Wufei. Mais c'est pas juste ! 70 contre deux ! Comment on va..."

Les deux Power-Gundam vont se faire submerger par le nombre croissant de Thorus qui les assaillissent... Ces derniers, pour se faire pardonner de leur sortie, ont l'idée presque géniale de supprimer un, voir deux Power-Gundam. S'ils réussissent cet exploit, le Grand Tubarov ne leur en voudra pas trop...

Cependant le nombre de Thorus parait augmenter au fur et à mesure. Si Deathscythe ou Shenlong élimine un Thorus, trois autres se montrent aussitôt...

"- On va jamais y arriver , s'écrie Duo.

- Ne perds pas courage , riposte Wufei."

Sans savoir comment ( et l'auteur ne le sait pas non plus), les Power-Gundam se retrouvent désarmés par de méchants Thorus. Ils sont dos-à-dos et sentent vraiment que c'est la fin...

"- Adieu mes chers amis... Mes frères... Mes compagnons..., fait ironiquement Duo."

Il sent Wufei qui prend sa main et...

L'air ambiant commence à se refroidir tout doucement...

La température chute étrangement...

Et...

Un à un...

Les Thorus se retrouvent gelés... Congelés comme de vulgaires poissons panés dans un congélateur... Icebergés5 comme un bateau perdu en Arctique...

Bientôt... Tous les Thorus ( et seulement eux) se changent en statue de glace sous les yeux stupéfaits et étonnés des deux Power-Gundam et d'eux seuls, la population ayant préféré prendre ses jambes à son cou et les journalistes ne sont pas encore arrivés sur les lieux du drame...

"- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Aucune idée, répond Wufei.

- Regarde !"

Wufei regarde l'endroit que lui montre Duo. Sur la grande roue6, étrangement éclairée par la lune, deux silhouettes se dévoilent.

"- C'est qui ces types ?

- Je sais pas..."

Soudain, la première silhouette s'écarte et laisse la place à la seconde qui... Elle semble faire quelque chose avec ses mains et une étrange poussière rouge presque invisible se dirige rapidement vers les Thorus. Les petits grains de poussière rouges se déposent sur les méchants Thorus qui se mettent à fondre comme si on les avaient été jeté au milieu des flammes.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire , s'interroge Duo en approchant sa main d'un Thorus voisin pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose.

- Pas le temps, il faut les rattraper !"

En effet, les deux silhouettes viennent de sauter sur le sol et s'éloignent en courant. Les deux Power-Gundam se lancent à leur poursuite... Mais le couple disparaît rapidement et la seule chose que les Power-Gundam ont le temps de voir c'est que l'une des deux personnes est vêtue d'un costume blanc et l'autre d'un noir...

* * *

1 Désolée... Le syndrome du chocolat a encore frappé...

2 Bon, vu qu'il commence à faire nuit, il est très facile de trouver des coins sombres...

3 J'ai pas pu résister... Ils sont trop kawaaiiiiiii !

4Ne me demandez pas comment il l'a su... Moi-même, je m'étonne qu'il sache autant de choses...

5 Icebergés : vient du verbre iceberger signifiant enfermer dans un iceberg, mot d'origine anrluzienne...

6 Comment ça, j'ai pas dit qu'il y avait une grande roue ? Mais il y a des grandes roues dans toutes les fêtes foraines, non ? Et pis d'abord, c'est moi l'auteur, je mets ce que je veux dans ma fête foraine !


	11. L’histoire se complique t elle ?

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...

Source principale : Les personnages de Gundam Wing...

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing... Ainsi que toutes les séries et autres personnages cités ne sont pas à moi... Merci à Izu...

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers...

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre

et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires.

Des justiciers au grand cœur,

défendant la veuve et l'orphelin

dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam !

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

_Épisode 11 : L'histoire se complique-t-elle ?_1__

Duo pense qu'il est nécessaire de prévenir le professeur de la présence de cet étrange couple qui les a aidés... Lui et Wufei se téléportent dans leur base secrète, mais le professeur est déjà au courant et...

Miracle ! Durant sa maladie, Heero a continué à agresser son ordinateur-chéri et il a réussi à trouver l'endroit exact où se trouve la base ultra-secrète du méchant Tubarov... Soit-dit en passant, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose...

Quoiqu'il en soit, le professeur-je-sais-tout2 déclare que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller sauver la demoiselle en détresse. Duo et Wufei se regardent une seconde.

"- C'est obligé ?

- Ce serait bien... Mais nous attendrons le rétablissement d' Heero.

- On devra lui dire que mon Fei est le Power-Gundam Bleu ?

- Pourquoi pas...

- Et pour les types en noir et blanc , demande Wufei. On fait quoi ?"

Le professeur parait réfléchir un instant.

"- Ils vous ont aidé, donc je ne pense pas qu'ils soient dangereux...

- Mais ils ont réussi à supprimer des dizaines de Thorus ! S'ils s'en étaient pris à nous...

- Ils ne l'ont pas fait, Duo...

- Professeur, sauriez-vous quelque chose que nous ignorions , interroge Wufei.

- Je ne sais rien sur ces hommes, l'auteur n'a pas voulu me répondre quand je lui ai posé la question..."

Moyenne ellipse temporelle3...

Les trois Power-Gundam se sont téléportés près de la base ennemie. Heero est guéri et a fini par accepter la présence de Wufei, ce dernier ayant l'appui absolu de Duo qui d'ailleurs ne jure plus que par son ami. De plus, lors de la confrontation entre Heero et Wufei, celui-ci a commis une indiscrétion, à savoir qu'il a révélé aux Power-Gundam Jaune et Rouge l'existence de deux autres Power-Gundam, le Vert et le Rose...

"- Quoi ? Et vous me cachiez cela, professeur , hurla Heero.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est simple, répondit Wufei à Duo. Dans toutes les réincarnations des Power-Gundam, ils sont cinq !

- Qui sont les deux autres ?

- Aucune idée, déclare Wufei, mais le professeur le sait sûrement."

Duo s'approche du professeur pour le secouer et le faire parler, mais l'hologramme disparait rapidement, laissant les trois jeunes gens dans l'incertitude.

"- Si nous avions été cinq, cela aurait été plus facile, déclare Duo.

- Personne t'a demandé de venir !

- Et tu ferais quoi sans moi, Heeronounet ? Heureusement qu'on était là quand tu as eu ton rhume !

- Dites... Je veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, commence Wufei. Mais si vous vous taisiez un peu on aurait plus de chance de passer inaperçus..."

Étrangement, sur les conseils de son ami, Duo se tait. Cela surprend alors Heero, mais il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Déjà, ils entrent dans la base secrète qu'aucun Thorus ne semble surveiller... Ce qui est normal, la moitié est encore malade et le reste est censé s'entraîner sous les ordres du beau Zechs Merquise...

"- Le professeur nous a parlé d'un type qui aiderait les Thorus, un type assez doué... Il veut qu'on en apprenne davantage sur lui, murmure Heero.

- Comment , demande Wufei.

- Discrètement, si possible..."

Duo acquiesce. La discrétion, il connaît...

Les trois Power-Gundam se planquent soudain dans un recoin car une patrouille de trois Thorus surgit au détour d'un couloir...

"- On les suit , demande Heero.

- On sait pas où ils vont, répond Wufei.

- Y'a qu'à leur demander, suggère Duo.

- Et tu vas faire comment , questionne Heero."

Duo se lève et, avant qu'un des deux autres n'ait pu le retenir, il a reprit sa forme de lycéen. Il se dirige ensuite vers la patrouille ennenie le plus naturellement du monde et en souriant. Wufei serre son sabre en voyant Duo demander poliment aux Thorus.

"- Excusez-moi, pourrais-je savoir où vous allez ?

- On se rend à la réunion du grand Tubarov...

- Et savez-vous où se trouve l'entraîneur ?

- Monsieur Merquise , demande l'un des Thorus en jetant un regard à un de ses camarades.

- Non, répond un autre Thorus, cela fait quelque temps qu'il a disparu...

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer son bureau ? Je voudrais y déposer une lettre.

- Bien sûr, déclare le troisième Thorus avant de donner les indications nécessaires à Duo."

Puis, les trois Thorus continuent leur chemin sans plus se préoccuper de la présence surprenante d'un jeune garçon dans leur base secrète... Mais après tout, aucun d'entre eux ne peut deviner qu'il s'agit d'un Power-Gundam habilement déguisé...

Les trois Power-Gundam se rendent donc dans le bureau du dénommé Zechs Merquise. Le professeur, avec qui Heero reste en contact radio permanent, leur demande soudain de trouver des indices quant à l'identité de cet homme capable d'apprendre aux Thorus de bonnes techniques de défense contre les attaques des Power-Gundam.

Les trois hommes se mettent à chercher... Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire qu'ils renversent tout dans le bureau de Zechs4... Duo s'empare d'un tiroir dont il vide le contenu par terre. Wufei ouvre une armoire et, dossier après dossier, leur jette un regard avant de les envoyer au sol. Heero ne fait pas dans la dentelle lui-non plus, car il découpe les coussins et le canapé en lambeaux de plume et de tissu afin de savoir si un indice n'aurait pas été caché par ici.

Duo, connaissant ses classiques, ôte tous les tableaux et posters qui se trouvent sur les murs pour dénicher celui qui dissimule le coffre-fort, car il est bien connu que tous les bandits planquent leurs trésors dans des coffres-fort... Pas cette fois...

"- Y'a rien ici , déclare Wufei.

- Si le professeur demande de chercher...

- Il n'y a peut-être rien à trouver, termine Duo en souriant sous son masque."

Les trois jeunes gens continuent leurs recherches en vain pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Wufei, exaspéré, donne un violent coup de pied dans l'armoire. Celle-ci vacille un peu et quelque chose apparait sur le dessus de l'armoire.

"- Un papier , s'écrie Duo en se précipitant."

Malheureusement, il n'est pas assez grand pour attraper le-dit papier. Wufei lui fait donc la courte échelle en lui demandant de se dépêcher car il ne sait pas combien de temps il va tenir... Duo a le temps d'attraper le papier avant de basculer et de tomber, lâchant le papier... Il atterrit alors dans les bras de Wufei qui l'a miraculeusement rattrapé...

Quant au papier, il tombe lentement, telle une feuille d'érable à l'automne... pour se poser délicatement dans les mains d' Heero qui se met à observer la photo avec attention, puisqu'en fait ce n'était pas un vulgaire bout de papier, mais une photo... Une photo en couleur, représentant un groupe d'élève et son professeur principal... lequel professeur ressemble étrangement au professeur-hologramme de la base des Power-Gundam... Bien sûr, il est un peu plus jeune. Les cheveux courts et le sourire ravageur, on lui donnerait à peine une trentaine d'années et l'hologramme que nous connaissons tous lui ressemble tant qu'on croirait qu'il n'a pas vieilli depuis le moment où la photo a été prise.5

Duo se penche sur la photo un peu jaunie et l'observe.

"- Y'a pas une date ?

- Non, répond Heero en tournant la photo dans l'autre sens.

- Rien d'inscrit , demande Wufei.

- Si... Mais c'est vraiment écrit tout petit... Et y'a que le début... Faculté de... J'arrive pas à lire le nom...

- Fais voir !"

Duo arrache presque la photo des mains d' Heero et regarde la-dite inscription.

"- C'est une tache, idiot , s'écrie Duo en passant le cliché à Wufei pour qu'il y jette un coup d'oeil."

Duo s'apprête à se remettre aux recherches, mais Wufei le tire vers lui et lui montre un type aux cheveux longs et blonds...

"- On dirait le mec que tu as laissé chez les deux _BIP_6"

Duo observe bien le jeune homme que lui désigne Wufei. Effectivement, il lui semble familier...

"- Zechounet , s'étonne-t-il.

- Vous le connaissez , demande Heero.

- Oui..., répond Duo. On l'a rencontré l'autre jour et je l'ai laissé en compagnie de Sa Grandeur Sérénissime et de mon Auteur Préféré, et...

- QUOI , s''écrie Heero. Tu as laissé l'auteur et sa copine aux prises avec ce redoutable et vil bras droit du Grand Tubarov ?

- Calme-toi, Heerounounet... Tu n'as jamais, mais alors jamais subi une attaque combinée made in Izu-Anr'land7 ! C'est une attaque qui ne pardonne pas ! Et puis, c'est une bonne vengeance si ce type est avec les Thorus...

- La punition est peut-être un peu dur...

- Mais non, Wufei... Ce n'est que justice , s'exclame Duo en rendant enfin le cliché à Heero qui le glisse automatiquement sous son costume moulant.

- Sortons d'ici, fait ensuite Wufei. C'est pas prudent de s'attarder."

Les trois Power-Gundam sortent du bureau de Zechs et prennent un couloir au hasard.

"- Ce serait bien de trouver le bureau de Tubarov...

- Pourquoi ?

- D'après mes recherches, il y aurait le moyen de détruire tous les Thorus d'un seul coup..., déclare Heero sur un ton explicatif. Une sorte de système d'auto-destruction et de protection, au cas où les Thorus deviendraient trop intelligents et voudraient prendre la place de Tubrov...

- Et tu as appris ça où ?

- Sur Internet... On trouve de tout... Reste plus qu'à trouvé le bureau de Tubarov...

- Troisième porte à droite, sixième couloir de gauche...

- Comment tu sais ça, mon Fei-chou ?

- Suffit de savoir lire un plan , déclare Wufei en désignant un plan sur le mur situant les différents endroits de la base8."

Les trois Power-Gundam se dirigent donc facilement vers le bureau de Tubarov. Ils ne croisent aucune patrouille ennemie et Duo devine pourquoi.

"- C'est l'heure de manger ! Mon estomac crie famine... On peut pas aller chercher quelque chose dans leurs cuisines ?

- Pas le temps, on doit..."

Heero n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se planque derrière Wufei et Duo. Ces deux derniers restent un instant abasourdi, surtout Wufei... Mais Duo comprend rapidement l'attitude d' Heero en apercevant un "_truc_" vêtu de rose et qui se précipite droit sur eux... Au moins, ils n'auront pas à libérer la Relena...

Quoique...

En y regardant bien...

La robe rose aux milles dentelles froufrouteuses et chaussures rouge framboise avec des boucles dorées... Un maquillage parfait, jusque sur le bout des ongles multicolores... Les longs et soyeux cheveux blonds, bouclés par endroit et où apparait cependant une mèche rose, signe des affreuses tortures subies, et des dizaines de rubans, tous plus jolis les uns que les autres...

Le truc en rose, à l'allure de flamant rose affolé et qui semble courir en battant des ailes, passe devant les Power-Gundam sans s'apercevoir de leur présence. Il ne les aurait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué si Duo, tellement surpris, n'avait pu se retenir de murmurer le nom de la créature vêtue de rose et qui ne cherchait en fait qu'un endroit où se planquer, telle une autruche dans ses grands jours...

"- Zechounet !"

* * *

1 Ou alors : Promenade dans la base Thorus...

2 Petite précision sur ce professeur qui apparait sous forme d'hologramme. Il sais toujours tout, enfin presque tout... Il n'est pas vieux, n'a pas de cheveux blancs ni de main mécanique et ne s'appelle pas J non plus...

3 Parce que l'auteur a envie de passer aux choses sérieuses...

4 ... On voit que c'est pas eux qui vont devoir tout ranger...

5 Anr' : Un élixir de vie éternelle ! J'en veux aussi ! Comme ça j'aurais le temps d'écrire plein de fics...

Tous les g-boys en même temps : NNOOOOONNNNN !

Anr'tout innocente, feint la surprise : Mais... Mais... Pourquoi ?

6 Censure de l'auteur...

7 Anr'qui a pas eu sa dose de chocolat du soir : _... C'est le pays joyeux d'Izu et Anrluz, aux chouchous kawais... Oui, c'est un paradiiis..._

Quatre les mains sur les oreilles : Mais faite-la taire ! Quelqu'un !

Lilith préparant son poignard avec un sourire sadique : Moi, je peux ?...

8 Et au milieu du labyrinthe, un petit point noir signalé par une flèche rouge porte l'inscription : _Vous n'êtes pas perdu, vous êtes ici !_


	12. Serait ce la fin ?

Titre : Les Power-Gundam...

Auteur : Anrluz.

Genre : délire avant tout, très OOC...  

Source principale : Les personnages de Gundam Wing... 

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing... Ainsi que toutes les séries et autres personnages cités ne sont pas à moi... Ma copine non plus ne m'appartient pas... 

Inspirations : beaucoup de séries où les héros se promènent déguisés en justiciers... 

les Power-Gundam

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre 

et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires. 

Des justiciers au grand cœur, 

défendant la veuve et l'orphelin

dans des combats sans fin...

D'où viennent-ils ces justiciers sans peur ?

On les appelle les Power-Gundam ! 

Mais qui sont-ils réellement ?

_Épisode 12 : Serait-ce la fin ?..._[1]__

"- Zechounet !"

   Le-dit Zechounet se fige. Impossible... C'était impossible qu'on le reconnaisse ! Les Thorus ne savent même pas faire la différence entre une souris et un éléphant !... Conclusion logique : ce n'est pas un Thorus qui vient de le reconnaître malgré son habile déguisement... Qui ?

   Zechs lève les yeux lentement... Des collants admirablement moulant malgré leur couleur jaune... Deux autres paires de jambes, dont une, ma foi, fort appétissante, l'une en rouge et l'autre en bleu... Rouge... Jaune... Bleu... Zechs respire à fond. Non, c'est pas possible ! Les Power-Gundam ne peuvent pas être ici ! Mathématiquement parlant, c'est impossible ! 

   Et pourtant, son regard se pose sur les trois casques assortis aux costumes... Pas de doute... Ce sont bien les Power-Gundam. Zechs hésite entre le repli stratégique, l'incompréhension et la surprise... Il tente de prendre son arme, avant de se rappeler que l'auteur et sa copine la lui ont supprimé pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui sans problème. Il choisit donc une autre tactique d'approche et retrouve l'usage de la parole.

"- Comment êtes-vous entrés ici ?

  - On a vu de la lumière et on est entrés..., répond Duo."

   Les trois Power-Gundam regardent fixement le beau Zech Merquise qui, sans son masque, est vraiment mignon et le serait davantage s'il n'était pas déguisé en poupée vivante. Zechs hésite, doit-il prévenir imméditament les Thorus de la présence des Power-Gundam ? Il devrait, mais s'il le faisait, il deviendrait la risée de ses hommes... Il ne pouvait pas décemment se montrer dans cette tenue... Et le temps qu'il aille se changer, les Power-Gundam auront libérer la princesse enfermée dans le donjon et ils seront repartis... Cruel dilemme... Que Heero abrège.

"- Tu viens avec nous !"

   Saississant le bras de Zechs, Heero l'entraîne à sa suite, laissant ses deux amis abasourdis par une telle réaction. Cependant, Duo finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole et il ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer à Wufei.

"- Je crois que ce type lui a tapé dans l'oeil...

  - Eh ! On va pas vous attendre pendant des heures !, s'écrie Heero impatient.

  - La Peacecraft est enfermée..., commence Zechs.

  - On s'en fout de la Peacecraft, déclare Duo en arrivant. C'est pas elle qui nous intéresse !

  - Mais alors... Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

  - Parce que tu nous plais bien !"

   Duo associe ses paroles avec une légère caresse de la main sur la douce joue de Zechs qui demeure interdit.

"- Pas touche, grogne Heero en attirant Zechs à lui.

  - Ok... Je te le laisse ton Zechounet ! De toutes façons, il est pas beau ! Et puis moi, j'ai déjà un amoureux ! Et c'est le plus beau des amoureux..."

   Si les Power-Gundam n'avaient pas porté de masque, on aurait pu voir la rougeur envahir le visage de Wufei quand Duo se blottit contre lui[2]. 

   Un toussotement plus tard, le groupe s'enfonce dans la base du Grand Tubarov à destination du bureau et du système d'auto-destruction des Thorus. Étrangement, Zechs les guide sans résister... De plus, ils arrivent assez rapidement dans le bureau de Tubarov sans rencontrer de patrouille. Zechs leur en explique la raison.

"- Ils sont tous à table..."

   Cependant, en arrivant dans le bureau de Tubarov, ce dernier est sagement assis à son bureau en train de déjeuner, servi par un Thorus d'apparence plus chétive que les autres et qui, ne sachant apparemment pas se battre, sert de serviteur. Tubarov s'étonne de l'intrusion de Zechs à l'heure du repas et pousse un cri de surprise en voyant les trois Power-Gundam accompagner son fidèle homme de main.

"- Il y avait un traître parmi mes hommes !! Zechs, j'aurais jamais pensé que....

  - C'est pas moi le traître, répond tranquillement Zechs. Je ne suis pas un traître... Je n'ai absolument rien dit aux Power-Gundam...

  - Pourtant... Qui a permis à ces intrus de pénétrer dans ma demeure sous haute surveillance !

  - N'importe qui peut entrer ici aux heures des repas, Grand Tubarov..."

   Le Grand Tubarov ne remarque pas l'intonation moqueuse dans la voix de Zechs. Aurait-il déjà changé de camp ?

"- Bon, on est pas là pour discuter, déclare Wufei. Si on s'occupait plutôt de ce pourquoi nous sommes venus...

  - Jamais je ne vous rendrai la fille Peacecraft !!

  - Mais on n'en a rien à faire de cette fille !, s'écrie Duo."

   Pendant ce temps, Heero cherche des yeux le système d'auto-destruction, mais il ne le trouve pas... Il doit donc être bien caché... La voix du professeur, très proche, lui suggère d'aller regarder derrière un horrible vase rouge bonbon... Heero s'en approche, mais n'a pas le temps d'y parvenir. Le rire dément de Tubarov l'arrête.

"- Vous ne détruirez jamais mon œuvre !!!"

   Disant cela, il appuie sur un bouton habilement caché et fait ainsi avertir sa garde personnelle de Thorus hyper entraînés... Les meilleurs de sa garde... Les trois Power-Gundam se retrouvent bien vite submergés par le nombre de Thorus, chacun ayant au moins cinq adversaires, mais aussi par le fait que ces Thorus-là semblent ne pas vouloir se laisser tuer sans résister...

   Duo espère alors secrètement que les deux justiciers entraperçus à la fin du chapitre 10 vont surgir à nouveau et leur donner un petit coup de main... Mais ces derniers semblent se faire attendre[3]... 

   A cinq contre un, les Power-Gundam risquent de perdre... Et le Grand Thorus jubile devant le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux : les Power-Gundam à sa merci !! Et qui vont perdre !!

"- Bon... Zechs, tu interviens ?, fait brusquement une voix légèrement exaspéré.

  - Mais...

  - Tu vas pas les laisser se faire tuer...

  - Je...

  - A l'attaque, j'ai dit !"

   Zechs soupire. Il n'a pas franchement envie de dévoiler sa véritable identité.

"- Et toi, pourquoi tu fais rien ?, demande-t-il au serviteur Thorus.

  - J'allais le faire."

   Et le serviteur ôte l'horrible masque des Thorus.

"- Pas fâché d'enlever cette horreur...

  - C'est vrai que tu es mieux comme ça, Treize...  

  - Toi aussi, tu es mieux sans ton masque, Zechs... Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es déguisé en barbie ?

  - On verra les détails plus tard..."

   Les deux hommes s'approchent alors chacun d'un adversaire et le mettent au sol d'un geste précis. 

"- Mais que... Zechs !! Que fais-tu ?

  - Je choisis mon camp, Tubarov... Au fait... Permettez-moi de vous présenter l'espion qui était dans vos rangs..."

   Treize fait un petit salut discret, puis murmure à Zechs.

"- Occupe-toi d'aider les autre, moi, je m'occupe de l'auto-destruction.

  - Ok !"

   Zechs se dirige vers le Power-Gundam Rouge et lui demande s'il a besoin d'un coup de main.

"- J'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un ennemi !, s'écrie Heero.

  - Je ne suis pas ton ennemi... Juste un espion dans les rangs de l'adversaire...

  - Comment ça ?

  - Par le pouvoir du Gundam Rose, transforme-moi !"

   Heero manque de s'étouffer en voyant Zechs se transformer en Power-Gundam Rose. Encore un !! Mais Zechs ne se perd pas en considérations inutiles et se lance dans la bataille. Heero se ressaissit aussitôt et reprend le combat lui-aussi.

   Duo et Wufei ne s'étonnent pas de la présence du nouveau Power-Gundam au joli dessin de flamant rose, mais pas aussi joli que son dauphin, _dixit_ Duo. 

   Le Grand Tubarov est atterré, jamais il n'a entendu parler de quatre Power-Gundam... Pourquoi pas cinq ? A croire que ça pousse sur les arbres... Il soupire puis tourne légèrement la tête et se précipite pour empêcher Treize de brancher l'auto-destruction. Certes, ses Thorus sont stupides, mais il en a encore besoin. Le Grand Tubarov se place devant Treize et sort une épée.

"- Vous ne passerez pas, sale traître !

  - Encore un combat... Mais j'aime pas me battre...

  - En garde !!, sourit Tubarov.

  - Soit..."

   Treize prononce quelques mots et les yeux du Grand Tubarov sortent de leurs orbites : encore un !

   Vêtu de son costume vert qui lui va comme un gant et pourvu d'un adorable dessin d'une petite souris, Treize sourit en voyant la peur dans les yeux de Tubarov.

"- Ton règne est fini, Tubarov !"

   Le Grand Tubarov sent des sueurs froides lui couler dans le cou. Il jette un regard pour voir tous ses Thorus morts et les quatre autres Power-Gundam qui semblent le narguer sous leurs casques. Il n'a aucune chance de sauver ses hommes... Et réfléchit déjà à une solution de fuite...

   Zechs et Heero s'approchent et attrapent Tubarov pendant que Treize lance l'auto-destruction des Thorus... Une bonne chose de faite !

   Mais soudain...

   Duo pose une main sur l'épaule de Treize.

"- Ben ça alors professeur, je savais pas que vous étiez un Power-Gundam !!

  - Quoi ?, s'exclame Heero qui s'aperçoit enfin de ce fait."

   Le professeur, ou du moins sa version humaine, est un Power-Gundam !!

"- Tu leur avais pas dit ?, s'étonna Zechs."

   L'inattention de Heero permet au Grand Tubarov de fausser compagnie à Zechs. Il s'embarque dans une petite fusée spaciale et s'enfuit dans l'espace en hurlant qu'il reviendra, qu'il aura sa vengeance, etc[4]...

"- Zut..."

   Mais au bout de quelques minutes, les méchants Thorus se mettent à agir bizarrement. Certains se commencent une valse ou font le poirier, d'autres tentent désespérément de manger des petits pois en les avalant par les oreilles... Dans la salle d'entrainement, deux Thorus se mettent à se battre l'un contre l'autre et un troisième se glisse sur l'estrade du Grand Tubarov et commence un ennuyeux discours... Tout n'est plus que folie dans les rangs des méchants Thorus...

   Soudain, un étrange tictac se fait lentement entendre dans le coeur des Thorus.Diminuant progressivement, il indique la fin des Thorus... Finalement, tous sont auto-détruits et la base secrète du méchant Grand Tubarov tombe à l'abandon...

"-Comment avez-vous pu me cacher une chose pareille, professeur !!

  - Et si on allait discuter de ça ailleurs ?, fait alors Wufei.

  - Oui, renchérit Duo. Devant une bonne glace vanille-poire, chocolat fondu et chantilly !"

   Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les cinq Power-Gundam regagnent leur base secrète et Treize explique comment il a pu se glisser chez les Thorus pour épier le Grand Tubarov et ainsi en apprendre davantage sur cet homme et donner toutes les informations nécessaires aux Power-Gundam[5]... Zechs s'est débarrassé de son costume et réapparait sans maquillage.

"- T'es mieux ainsi...

  - Oui... Mais tu m'y reprendras pas, Duo. Je refuse de retourner chez ces ~_BIP_[6]_ ~ ! _

  - Mais elles font de si bons gâteaux !!"

   Autour d'une table bien garnie, les cinq hommes partagent ensuite leur impression... Ils forment maintenant une équipe pour le pire et le meilleur...

   Soudain, Duo se penche vers Wufei pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

"- Je crois que Zechs a des vues sur Heeronounet... Ça va peut-être le décongeler...

  - Vraiment ?

  - Oui, il le quitte pas des yeux depuis le début du repas..."

_   ... Et c'est ainsi que se regroupèrent les cinq Power-Gundam..._

   Ensemble, ils traverseront d'autres aventures... Mais ceci est une autre histoire...

Des hommes exemplaires protégent la Terre et défendent les opprimés depuis des millénaires. 

Des justiciers au grand cœur, défendant la veuve et l'orphelin dans des combats sans fin...[7]

...

... [8] ...

...

   Oupsss... 

   Il paraît que j'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose...

Qu'est devenue la Relena ?

   Eh bien... 

   Enfermée dans son cachot, elle crie toujours...

"- Au secourss !!! Mon héroooooooossssssss !!!!!"

...

... ...

...

  


* * *

[1] Je précise : la fin de la fic, pas la fin du monde... ^_~

[2] Cette petite rougeur qui lui va si bien et le rend si kawaii !!

[3] Et là, Anr' utilise le mode sadique puisque vous ne saurez rien de plus sur ces mystérieux justiciers !! Cependant, il est fort possible que j'écrive un jour une suite qui vous en dira plus...

[4] Ou comment Anrluz sauve la vie du méchant de service qui risque ainsi de revenir plus tard...

[5] Et oui... Le fameux professeur-hologramme des Power-Gundam était en fait le beau Treize... 

[6] Encore la censure de l'auteur...

[7] Générique de fin de la première partie...

[8] Ecran noir indiquant la fin de la série...


End file.
